A New World 2: Nightmares
by locoattack1
Summary: When Danny ends up in the hospital due to an accident, he starts having nighmares...  OCxDash OCxDitzy Rated M for gore in some chapters
1. An Accident

**I would've uploaded earlier, but my pre reader was late again. Anyways, here's the first chapter to A New World 2! See if you can spot the reference!**

/December 20, 2011/

-Ponyville, Equestria-Sled Hill-

"You sure this is a good idea, Danny?" Rainbow Dash asks me.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" I chuckle at my line, honestly not giving a fuck.

"Well, you could explode, you could become a zombie, all sorts of things could go wrong!" The hyperactive pink mare next to me exclaims, "Like one time I thought that all of my friends loved hot sauce because hot sauce is great so I put some on their cupcakes but it turns out they really don't like hot sauce that much-" Jaycee puts a gloved hand over Pinkie's mouth before she can say anything else.

"Dude this is gonna be totally fucking rad!" I grin as my sole human friend encourages me and we brofist before I turn my attention back to the saucer sled I am holding.

"So, could you remind me what you're doing again?" Twilight interrupts my moment of awesome with a question and a quizzical glare, "What's that bottle you're holding?"

"Some new super-slick kitchen grease. It's supposed to create a surface over five hundred times slicker than any cooking oil." I grin whilst explaining this, "I'm gonna spray this shit on my sled and FLY down that hill!" I gesture to the drop in front of me.

"Ain't that dangerous?" Applejack asks me, "What if y'all get hurt?"

"Uhhh, no comment?" I shrug my shoulders and grin awkwardly, "I just wanna have some fun." I grab the can of oil and spray it on the bottom of the saucer. Smiling, I put the saucer on the ground and mount it. Holding myself in place with my hands on either side on the sled, I begin a speech.

"Going for a new amateur recreational saucer sled land speed record: Danny Walters!" I announce at the top of my lungs, preparing to launch.

"Later dudes!" I say goodbye to my friends, then push off.

*BOOM!* I hear a loud bang as my sled breaks the sound barrier, effectively turning me into a fireball.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"I scream as I rocket down the hill and into the Whitetail Woods. _OH FUCK! _Swerving to avoid trees, I catch a few branches, tearing my coat. _Dammit! Rarity made this thing for me not too long ago! _Internally cursing myself out, I fail to notice the large piles of snow in front of me until it's too late.

"You've gotta be fuckin-" I am cut off before I can finish as I blast _THROUGH _the drifts and continue to rocket down the slope. _Dammit! _My vision is now impaired by the snow and I cannot see anything, minus the bright glare of the sun. I begin to swerve wildly, which is most likely a bad strategy. Suddenly, I crash into something, most likely a tree. Feeling many things break, I instantly curl up in pain as I continue to roll down the hill at a moderate pace. Eventually, I collide with another tree, ending my descent.

Looking up the hill, I can see a trail of blood following me down. _Oh, wat da fuq? _My head continues to beat like a jackhammer as the world fades from view, the darkness taking me in.

-Who the fuck knows where-

I begin to hear voices as I fade back into consciousness, accompanied by a shitload of pain. At first, the voices sound very blurry and hazy, but in time, I can recognize them.

"Ah can't believe he did something so darn stupid." I am able to identify Applejack first, "Ah hope he'll be alright."

"Oh, I hope so too, my parties just wouldn't be the same without him." I hear a flat haired Pinkie Pie say, "But the doctor did say that he has a seventy percent chance."

"Yeah, look at the bright side girls; seventy's not a bad number." Twilight says, trying to cheer the rest of them up, "I just can't believe that really happened."

"I mean, he broke nearly every rib in his ribcage." I hear an anxious-sounding Rarity say, "What are the odds of that, darlings."

"It must've been so painful, I wish I could help him more." Fluttershy says to her friends.

"Fluttershy, you've all that you can." I hear Jaycee say to the fearful pegasus, "Come on dude, don't die on me!" I hear a door open from the other end of the room.

"I think you should all leave now, give Danny a rest." I hear a mare's commanding voice say.

"I hope you get better soon." I hear Twilight say as the ponies leave.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I hear the voice say again. _Wait, didn't all the ponies already leave?_

"Just…Give me a little bit." I hear a tomboyish voice come from the right of me and instantly recognize it to be Rainbow Dash. She sounds as if she's sobbing.

"Oh, okay dear." The nurse seems to back off a bit after realizing the situation Dash must be in, "Just, don't disturb the patient, okay?"

I hear no response, so I assume that Dash simply nodded. The door closes and I hear Dash's voice begin to speak.

"Danny? Please wake up *sniff* Please." I hear a distraught Dashie say to me. _That's it, screw pain, I'm not letting her feel this way anymore. _I twitch my fingers, deciding to start small. This invokes a gasp from Rainbow Dash, who I can sense is watching me intently. I open my eyes, brightness flooding in. My reflexes cause my eyes to squint, though I can still make out the blue mass standing over me. Dash watches in silence as my eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. Once I can clearly see my surrounding, I sort of wish I hadn't.

Rainbow Dash looked at me with a spellbound face, but upon closer inspection, I notice the details; the tears that still flow from her eyelids, the pain evident in her bloodshot eyes, the pile of crumpled tissues to my left.

"D-Danny?" She utters in disbelief.

"Hey Dash." I try to play is safe and simply smile at her. She responds with an angry glare that could make the U.S. Government DO SOMETHING!

"Hey Dash? Hey Dash!" She yells at me, clearly angry at what I said, "I was worried sick! I thought you would die! And what do you say to me when you finally get here? HEY DASH! You jerk!" She hits me square in the ribs with her hoof, sending a blinding pain up my spine. I open my eyes wide in shock as the sensation pierces my very being. Inhaling sharply, I attempt to manage the pain, grimacing though the feeling.

"Omigosh did I just hurt you?" A worried Rainbow Dash responds, "I'm sorry Danny."

"It's…It's fine Dashie. After all, I sorta deserved it." I give her a halfhearted grin, "I should've thought that through a bit more, I'm really sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have hit you like that." She smiles gently, "But you really had us worried, you've been out for about four hours."

"That means that it's…" I scan the room, eyes locking on the mounted clock, "5:00, right?"

"Yeah, cheater!" She playfully grins at me, giggling a bit, "Anyways, I should probably tell the nurse that you're awake." She begins to walk out of the room, but I raise a hand.

"Wait, don't let them make you leave." I say to her, "Don't leave me."

"I won't, promise!" She smiles cheerfully before exiting the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

"What the fuck did I do…" I sigh, relaxing onto the cot, "Fuck you Chevy Chase and your awesomely terrible ideas."

"Come on, he's awake!" I hear Dash's voice say from behind the door. _Damn, she really is fast! _The door opens, revealing a worried looking Nurse Redheart.

"Hey, whats up?" I throw a goofy smile at her, "Didn't think I'd be here again. Anyways, why don't you just give me another one of those super-awesome pills?"

"Heh, yeah, about those." She scratches the back of her head, "They kinda got outlawed by Princess Celestia for having a 30% chance of causing genetic mutations."

"What the…Do I have any?" I ask the nurse, who responds with a chuckle.

"Hardly, victims of the side effects typically succumbed to them within about a day or two." She frowns, "I just can't believe we've been handing out such dangerous medication to normal ponies so regularly."

"So, how am I gonna get treated?" I ask the nurse.

"The old fashioned way; we'll put your broken bones in a cast and let them set." She turns to open a closet door, revealing a large array of medical appliances, "Of course, we'll give you a shot to speed up the healing process. You'll probably be spending about ten days in the hospital, and then you should be good as new." She smiles at me and I smile back. _Ten days, that's not too bad…_

"So, when do we get to the setting and stuff?" I grimace, hating the prospect of surgery.

"Well, we should get started right now." The nurse wheels over a cart filled to the brim with medical tools, "I'm guessing you'll want to be asleep for this?"

"Yeah, but before we get started…" I turn to Rainbow Dash, "How about you go tell all of our friends that I'm alright. Oh, and let Pinkie know that I'd like the party delayed until I get better. The mare simply nods and exits the room, smiling the whole time.

"So, would you like to start now?" The nurse asks me.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready…" I respond nervously. This is gonna be my first major surgery, so it's only reasonable that I'm nervous. Suddenly, I feel a sensation pulse through my body, making me feel very drowsy. Before long, my eyes refuse to open as I a lulled into a deep sleep.

**There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this! As always, reviews are encouraged.**


	2. A Change Of Perspective

**Hey guys, just to clarify, there is a perspective shift this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

(Character Switch: Jaycee)

"Man, I just can't believe that Danny crashed like that." I tell the girls as we walk down the road, "I mean, it's just friggin' unreal."

"Yeah, I hope that he gets better, for Rainbow." We all exchange sympathetic glances as Twilight talks, "For all of us."

"Hey! Hey girls!" I hear a voice behind me and turn around 180 degrees to find the source. What I see is a grinning Rainbow Dash.

"What is it Rainbow?" I hear Rarity say to my left.

"Danny woke up! He's alive!" I feel a smile grab hold of my face as I grab all of the ponies into a group hug. We are all smiling and laughing about how silly it was to doubt Danny.

"Man, I knew he would pull through!" I chuckle, "Hey, we should get his laptop and drop it off for him."

"Why's that?" Pinkie asks me, "Does he get super duper bored and start going like 'unnngh' a lot?"

"Heh, yeah, he's got ADHD, so he loves being occupied." I smile at Pinkie's randomness, I'm starting to get used to this place and I have to admit, it's pretty damn nice, "Plus, he loves his music and his games. Back home, that's all he's do was game all the time."

"Okay, well ya'll can ride his fancy dirt bike back to yer house and get that laptop." Applejack tells me, "It's nice ta know that he'll be alright."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go now." I tuck my hands into my coat pocket and start down the road. Taking out my iPod, I put on No Apologies by Eminem and walk towards Twilight's house humming the tune.

"Nah suckers I'm not sorry…" I continue to sing the song to myself until I am confronted by a cheery Ditzy Doo. Pausing my music, I look into her eyes, or at least try. _My favorite mailmare!_

"Hey Ditzy, what's up?" I smile as she walks closer to me, her saddlebag filled to the brim with letters, packages, and one cute little filly.

"Oh, I've got a package here for Danny, I wondered if you knew where he was." She smiles whilst saying this. _Does she ever even stop smiling? _I am forced to grin too as her adorable (Yeah, even Mr. Hardcore Soldier thinks these ponies are cute) eyes spin out of focus.

"Actually, he's kinda in the hospital right now." She covers her mouth with her hooves, as does the filly, "He crashed his sled over on the hill and broke a lot of bones. Knowing him, he'll be alright."

"Oh my gosh, that's awful." She frowns, both eyes looking at the floor, "I guess I'll stop by there and give this to him." Something about her behavior just made me feel bad in general. I have to do something to make her feel better, but I don't really know what. _Aha! I got it!_

"Hey Ditzy, my horoscope told me to do something nice today." I tell her, lying through my teeth, "So how's about I treat you to a dinner tonight. At that fancy place near town square; the La'Marra Café was it?"

"You mean it?" Her smile returns slowly, filling me up inside, "Thank you so much! Nopony ever does anything nice for me! I'll be there at six, when my shift ends!" I watch as the smiling mare flies into the sky and begin to think to myself as I near Twilights library house. _What have I gotten myself into? _

-About thirty minutes later-Time 5:30-

I speed back towards town on Danny's bike, my dress clothes flapping in the wind. _Good thing Rarity made me these, I had a feeling I'd need them sometime._

With my military backpack I continue on . I still like wearing this thing, as it has room for anything I might need and even a little more. Danny's laptop and DJ stuff fit nicely into the main pocket of the pack. Even though it's been awhile since my encounter with Ditzy, I still find myself thinking about it constantly.

_Why do I care so much that I want her to be happy? I've killed people with my bare hands and felt nothing! I'm a warrior! I'm not supposed to care about stuff like this!_

_Maybe it's because these ponies are so peaceful and happy, you don't want to see anything make them unhappy. Maybe you don't want to see another war._

_Yeah, that sounds about right. Thanks subconscious, you're pretty cool._

_I know._

_Now shut the fuck up._

_Okay…_

Looking forward, I see that I'm passing through the gates of the town. _Here I am! _I look at my watch and see that I still have plenty of time left until I have to meet Ditzy at the restaurant. I slow the bike down to a halt and dismount it, leaving it leaning on Twilight's house.

"Now to see what's up with Danny." I begin to walk towards the hospital, hopeful thoughts in my mind. Eventually I reach the building and enter the double doors. As soon as I enter, I am greeted by the sight of a traditional waiting room. A few benches and chairs over in one corner with some magazines scattered about. My eyes focus on none of this and instead lock on the pink mare behind the counter. She seems to have a nurse hat on, so I'm guessing that she works here.

"Hello?" I advance towards the counter, eyes locked on the mare, "I'm here to see Danny, gonna drop some stuff off for him."

"Oh, well he's still in surgery dear." The nurse tells me, "He probably won't be out for at least another two hours. Even then, he'll most likely be really tired, the poor dear."

"Yeah, well just tell him that Jaycee dropped this off for him." I take off my backpack and unload its contents onto the table, the equipment spilling out with a loud clunk.

"Heh, hope I didn't break anything." I grin, "He'll skin me alive if I did."

"Really!" The mare looks horrified at my words.

"No no no! It's just a figure of speech." I explain, calming the mare down a bit.

"You humans sure do say a lot of weird things." The mare shudders, then begins to gather the stuff up into a bin, "I'll make sure to give this to Danny when he wakes up, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks a bunch!" I put the backpack back on and start for the door, "See ya later."

I exit the hospital, the door shutting behind me with a clunk. _Now to go to meet Ditzy at that fancy-ass restaurant! _I check my watch, which tells me that I have five minutes to make it to the restaurant before I'm late for my dat-dinner with Ditzy. _Oh SHIT! James Bond action time! _I pull out my iPod, select my new favorite running song (My Feelings For You Prototypes remix) and put the buds in my ears.

I run like my life depends on it, because I really don't wanna be late for this. I climb up on the rooftop of a nearby house and begin to parkour. Adrenaline begins to set in, and the world turns into a blur as I hop down from the house and begin to rush down the road to town square. The song switches to a tune I recognize as Tiesto's Speed Rail, another good running song. I see a cart in the middle of the road and remember my personal advice I gave myself all those weeks ago; 'DO COOL SHIT!'. I grin a bit and decide to go for it.

I increase my speed and prepare my legs for the task, then jump with all of my might, sailing over the cart. _YES! _Slamming against the dirt road, I do a duck roll and continue down the path. My adrenaline begins to fade a bit after that leap, however, and after a quick check of my watch, I can see that I have one minute left to reach the town square!

I look around frantically and see that the square is right around the corner. _Maybe I can make it! _I press pause on the mp3 and make a mad dash for the outlandish and fancy building that I instantly recognize as the La'Marra. After a little bit of pushing and shoving, I make it to the front door. One thing that's nice about this particular place is that there aren't many wealthy ponies in Ponyville, so the place is almost never full, meaning that you never need a reservation to get in.

Bolting in through the front doors, I see that I have arrived JUST in time! _Whew! Made it! _I look around the room and examine the waiting room; posh décor, velvet chairs, chandeliers , seems like the kind of place Rarity would like to visit.

"Hey, Jaycee, you made it!" I spin around to find to source of the voice, and what I see spellbinds me.

Okay, Ditzy's pretty cute usually, but now she simply looks amazing. Her dress is beautiful; a greenish-blue cape with gold trim and bubble print on the back. She's wearing a pair of cute golden shoes with pearl inserts that look like bubbles. In addition to this, her hair is tied back. _This is going to be a fun night…_

**Okay yeah! I'm liking this! And by the way, the reference in last chapter was to National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation's sledding scene. Search it up, you'll laugh. A lot.**


	3. Totally Not A Date

**Hey, hey, hey. I'm back with another chapter. People have constantly been bugging me to 'bring back the guns' and to 'give them a reason'. Well, this chapter should fill that gap, for better or for worse.**

'H-Hey Ditzy." I wave to her, still in awe at her appearance, "You look great tonight."

"Thanks, this was my dress for the Gala." She blushes, her eyes still unfocused and twirling, "You look pretty nice too, Jaycee."

"Thanks, just a little something-something Rarity threw together for me." I look down at my dress to see that I have not stained it in my mad dash to make it here on time, "I was never on base too long during my service, or else I would have some dress blues."

"Dress blues?" Ditzy looks and sounds confused at the phrase.

"Dress blues are dress clothes for formal occasions that they give you when you serve in the Armed Forces, specifically the Army. I never spent much time on base though, too busy taking down corrupt politicians and enemy bases. Here, look at this." I pull my wallet out of my pocket, which has a photo album of my various exploits during my time in the force.

"Who are they?" Ditzy points to a photo of me and my squadmates laughing with our arms draped around each other's shoulders.

"Those are…were my brothers in arms, my squadmates." I feel a tear coming up at the memory of my friends, "That one was Mako, the most crazy and fun-loving of the group." I point to a picture of the 16 year old asian-looking runner. "Man that dude could run! He was our scout, had a thing for carrying around a SMG. Usually an MP5 or a P90."

"Who were the other two?" She asks, still curious about my team.

"That one was Hunter," I point to the tall African-American teen with an M14EBR strapped to his back, "Dude could hit a bucket of water from a mile and a half away without even trying. As you could guess, he was our sniper, as well as being the calmest member of our little group." I grin at all of the philosophical terms he used to use. _Why did you all have to die! _I hold back a tear when I point to the final member of the team.

"That right there is Fox, leader and strategist of a group." I point a finger at the third and final person in my picture (excluding me, of course). He's a 14 year old American with a knack for breaking things down and examining them, "He always wore that bandanna, said it helped him think. Dude could take an entire base's defense system, examine it for ten minutes, and come up with five foolproof strategies to break in and destroy it. He also had a knack for explosives, knew right where to set 'em to make everything go 'boom'." I grin sadly at this remembrance, "He sorta kept our group together whenever something came up. Still miss him. Hell, who am I kidding? I miss all of them." I frown, closing the wallet and stuffing it into my pocket.

"I'm sorry Jaycee, but if it means anything, I'm glad you're here and I'm sure they are too." The female pegasus smiles at me, making me forget everything, "I'm glad you told me a little about you past, I'd like to get to know you."

"I'd like to learn a little about you, too." I smile back at her, "You seem like a nice and fun mare."

"Thanks, Jaycee." She grins a little bit more, her blonde hair reflecting light from the sunroof (now moonroof) in a way that truly spellbinds me. I manage to shake off my stare, and ask a question.

"So, when's the waiter gonna come? I'm pretty hungry." I glance around in search of a waiter.

"Oh, one already tried to serve me, but I said I was waiting for you!" She smiles, making me feel happy.

"Thanks and sorry I was late, I had to drop something off for Danny." I grin a tad, still waiting for the waiter. _Irony, you never fail me._

"Hello, table for two I presume?" I am taken aback as a tan Stallion appears seemingly out of nowhere. He is wearing a white dress shirt and has a slicked back brown mane.

"Uh, yeah!" I respond, still shocked by the sudden appearance of the pony, "can we get one on the second floor, by the window?"

"Are you sure you can afford that?" He asks me, stupefied by my request.

"I have like three hundred bits for tonight, might as well get a good seat." I smile at Ditzy, who warmly grins back.

"Okay then, right this way sir." The waiter leads us up a spiraling flight of stairs to our seats, which overlook the majority of Ponyville. The moon shines above in the sky, cascading a brilliant display on the snow-laden land below.

"Here are your seats, I'll be right back to take your orders." I hear him walk away, but I never stop looking at the window.

"Wow…" I am speechless. I normally don't like looking at the scenery, but this is just amazing. I can see everything, from individual snowflakes landing on rooftops, to snowponies made by the local fillies and colts. The sky is nearly cloudless, letting me see into darkness for infinity. I feel the presence of another pony standing beside me, so I turn to see a smiling Ditzy.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She seems to examine the townscape in the same manner as me. Finally, she turns to me and begins to take a seat at our table. I look around and see no other ponies on our level, making me a tad less nervous. I commence to take a seat facing Ditzy.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." I begin the conversation, setting the Army bag down next to me.

"Well, you probably already know I'm a single mom." She frowns a bit, "My little Dinky means so much to me."

"Yeah, speaking of that, where is your daughter right now?" I ask her.

"She's spending the night over at Berry Punch's house for a sleepover." The pegasus smiles warmly, "Those two are the best of friends! They're always there for each other."

"That's nice! Me and Danny met when we were ten, been friends ever since." I smile at the memory of my friend, "It's too bad he couldn't meet Mako, those two would be tight! They both love the same kinds of music and they've got the same attitude."

"Speaking of the Army, what did you do?" She asks me, "I mean, you said that Mako was a scout, Hunter was a sniper, and Fox did strategy. What were you good at?"

"Me? I was whatever they weren't." I smile at my Jack of all trades attitude, "When they needed somebody to take point, I was there taking the hits, moving down dudes with a specially-made minigun or an LMG. When they needed an assault soldier, I was there with my assault rifle. When they needed a ghost that could move without being seen, though, that's where I really shined." I grin at my ability.

"What do you mean?" Ditzy shoots me a confused look, eyes twirling.

"I knew stealth, simply put. With my crossbow and my tomahawks, you'd be hard pressed to find a better silent killer than me." I say this with a determined grin.

"S-s-silent k-killer?" The grey mare looks afraid of me now.

"Yeah, but I had my reasons." I frown, "I protected my country, my world. I defended peace through necessary violence. If I didn't do what I did, hundreds upon thousands of innocents would've died."

"R-Really?" The mare looks at me again. Not with fear, but with an splinter of respect.

"Yeah, I'm a soldier. That's just what I did. The end." I frown as I yet again remember my friends, their dogtags burning a hole in my chest.

"I guess we should order now." The mare suggests, "I already know what I'm having."

"What's that?" I ask, curious as to the pony's tastes.

"I'm gonna get the fruit salad with a glass of Apple Family Cider." She doesn't even bother opening her menu. I, on the other hand, open my menu and stare at the sheet for a few seconds.

"I guess I'll get the…" _Spaghetti? No. Three-layer lasagna? Sounds good, guessing they use tofu or artificial stuff here._ "Three-layer lasagna. It's not real meat like I'm used to, but I'm sure it tastes fine. I really hope they don't derp the orders." I look over to see a shocked looking Ditzy.

"What's wrong, Ditzy?" The mare seems to have tears building in her eyes, "Did I say something?"

"Just ... Nothing." She buries her head in her hooves, sniffling. Suddenly, I remember what Danny told me a few weeks back.

_And remember, don't call Ditzy Derpy, that's what all the bullies call her to insult her. She's really sensitive about that word, so try and be careful, okay?_

_Dammit! I just insulted Ditzy! I've gotta make this right._

"Ditzy, I'm sorry, I forgot that that word hurts you. I didn't mean to insult you." I say in an apologetic tone, trying to make up for my mistake, "That word has nothing to do with you where I come from, I'm sorry."

"It's…It's okay." She wipes her nose on her hoof, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It's just that…that word brings up bad memories."

"What do you mean?" I ask the mare, who has now recovered.

"How about we talk about it…later." She says, obviously not comfortable with bringing the subject up in a public place.

"I'll take you orders now." I didn't even notice the stallion coming up the stairs.

"Um okay, I'll order the three-layer lasagna with a glass of apple juice."I smile as I order, hopeful for the food.

"I'll have the fruit salad with a glass of Apple Family apple cider." I hear Ditzy say happily, lightening my mood a bit.

"Is that all?" We both nod at the waiter's question, "Okay then, your food will be with you in a little bit."

The rest of the night went by so fast, and I think we both had a great time. We talked, laughed, and got to know each other better. I honestly think I'm starting to like this mare. The whole night, I had grown closer to her and started to care about her. Now my watch says 7:00 and I feel that there is only one thing that can get me to relax as I walk away from the restaurant, waving a Ditzy as I go. There is only one thing I can do; and that is hunting.

-10 minutes later-7:10-

I pull up into the driveway of Danny's house and frown slightly as I do so; this will be the first time I've been hunting without Danny. Nonetheless, I need meat; that fake stuff just won't cut it. I park the bike and walk into the garage, ready to select my weapons. I look over the broad selection Danny and I had found in the crates and pulled from the wreckage of the plane. _Okay then, I'm gonna need something with accuracy…like a sniper! _

Yanking open the cabinet we had designated for sniper rifles, I feast my eyes over the selection at hand; an M14EBR, a Barret .50, an M40A3, a Remington 700, and even a McMillan Tac-50. _Jesus, I only need something that'll kill a deer, maybe a manticore. _With this in mind, I grab the Remington 700, a couple dozen 30-06 rounds, and my trusty tomahawk, just in case. _Hopefully, I can bring something back. _

-20 minutes later-7:30-

I walk silently among the brush of the Everfree Forest, trying not to be seen or heard by any creatures that may be lurking about. My right index finger rests on the trigger of the rifle, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Suddenly, I begin to pick up noises. Spinning around and trying to pinpoint the direction that the noises come from, I begin to figure that it's coming from the left. _What is that? _

Quietly approaching the source of the noises, they begin to sound more distinct. _Is that…sobbing? Is there a pony out here? Better not let them figure out why I'm here._

I move closer and closer until I'm practically on top of the source of the noises. Peering through the brush, I cannot believe what I'm seeing.

I see a depressed, sobbing Ditzy crying into her hooves, mumbling something that I can't quite make out. Her dress is no longer present, so I can only assume that she dropped it off at her house, but that doesn't make the sight I'm seeing any less sad. This is the mare whose smiles light up my day every morning when I go to get the mail. This is the mare that I just spent an evening with, getting to know her. _Is she crying about what I said back at the restaurant? I've just gotta right this wrong, no matter what._

**Well, what do ya think? I think I did pretty good on this one. I really hope that you all comment, as that's how I judge how many of you like it. I view comments as being more important than likes, for whatever reason, so please review!**


	4. Revelations Through Tears

**This chapter will have some revelations as to Ditzy's past. I tried to make a slightly unique Ditzy story, even if it is very short.**

_What could make Ditzy this sad? I mean, what I said wasn't really THAT hurtful, was it?_

I think to myself as I watch Ditzy cry into her hooves, occasionally stopping to wipe her tears on her hoof. I begin to tear up a bit myself, but quickly stiffen up.

_NO, DO NOT CRY! You've watched children burn, villages get bombed, and overall, you've been to hell and back. Why would some candy-colored horse make you cry?_

_I don't know. Now shut up, you son of a bitch._

I refocus back on the depressing scene and decide that I need to intervene and cheer her up in any way that I can. _She doesn't deserve this; nopony does, but especially not her. She's completely innocent. It's like that To Kill a Mockingbird book. She's like the mockingbird; she does nothing but make everypony smile. _

I grab a burst of courage and emerge from the bushes, sending Ditzy into an erect state. She stares at me with a shocked and fearful look.

"What…What are you doing here?" She manages to utter, still in shock.

"I was…uhh…out for a walk." Ditzy begins to look at me carefully, seemingly gazing into my very soul. Eventually, however, she nods in approval of my story.

"Okay, but why do you have a gun?" She gazes fearfully at the large rifle on my back.

"Critters around here can be…'disagreeable'." I grin a little, putting on my rifle's safety before detting it down on the grass next to me, "What I wanna know is; why are you out here in the middle of the Everfree? I mean, I saw you crying, what's that about? Is it what I said?"

"N-No, well, maybe a little…" She frowns once again, her ears drooping down, "When you said…that…it brought up bad memories. R-Really bad memories*sob*."

"You can tell me, I promise not to tell anypony. I wanna know what's bothering you Ditzy." I say, scooting until I'm sitting next to the mare, "I really care about you." I wrap my arms around the mare, who is now sobbing lightly into my shirt.

"Y-You mean it?" She asks me in a stunned voice, eyes staring directly into mine for the first time, "I mean, n-nopony's ever said something like that to me, ex-except my little Dinky."

"Yeah, I mean it. I wanna know what's bugging you, please tell me…" I say to the mare in a compassionate voice.

"W-Well, okay, but only because you're really nice." I smile at her and she smiles back, though her grin is missing its usual carefree feel, "It all started one day at flight school. I was only seven and I was so excited for my first year of school. I was so excited to make a bunch of friends, if only I knew…"

"They all were nice enough at first, but that all changed soon enough." I see her begin to tear up again, but she continues regardless, "Over time, they started teasing me because I was really clumsy. I was never that good at sports, so I was always last to get picked. On top of that, they fought over who didn't get me." She begins to cry again and I have to comb her mane to get her to calm down, which she eventually does over the period of a few minutes. I can't help but notice how soft her mane is; like cotton.

"You know, what I really wanna know is why the kids call you Derpy. I really haven't heard any of the fillies I know say anything like that." I frown as I see Ditzy's pupils shrink to the size of, well, my pupils.

"Well, I guess you kinda deserve to know." She is still in a state of immense depression, "Derpy…is my real name."

"Woah, what!" I am shocked by this, "I don't understand; how are you insulted by your own name?"

"Well, awhile after they started make fun of me, they came up with a new game." She looks into the wall of trees and brush surrounding us, crying her eyes out, "They started using my name as an insult; they called anything that was lame or stupid Derpy, and…and it really hurt." She plants her head in her hooves once more, crying. I frown and pull her in for a hug, which I enjoy. She begins to clutch to me, sobbing into my shirt.

"Ditzy, you shouldn't be ashamed of your name. I personally think that Derpy is a great name, I like it better than Ditzy." I tell the sniveling mare, honesty ringing off every word, "It's beautiful, just like you."

"Thanks Jaycee, thanks a lot for all of this." She wipes her nose on her hoof, "Ma-Maybe you're right; maybe I should start using my real name."

"I think you should, everypony deserves to use their real name." I lie on my back, staring at the sky, "I've got few secrets too, and I guess that you deserve to know mine."

"What do you mean; you have secrets?" She looks at me quizzically, tilting her head, "I mean, what are they?"

"Well, about my service in the military…it wasn't a week like I told everypony." I frown, knowing the real length of my service, "It was a year; I was in a war for one year. I'm not really fourteen, I'm fifteen. It was hell, but it was my hell."

"One year!" She exclaims, then frowns, "You were there for one year?"

"Yeah, one year of killing, planning, attacking, and bonding with my squad." I feel a tear come through, as I have been trying to forget how long I was really there, "They were like brothers to me; they were more family to me than my real family." I clench my fist in anger at the memory of my family.

"What do you mean by that?" Derpy's ears droop down at this, clearly not understanding.

"My dad and my mom…I fucking hated them." I state simply, causing the mare next to me to gasp, "My mom left me with my dad when I was only five; ran off with some other dude. I hate her for that; the stupid bitch could be dead for all I care." I crack my knuckles, pissed at my family, "Then my dad, he blames me for everything. He started drinking awhile ago, around when I was ten. Now he beats me on a daily basis almost. That is, unless I can beat him more."

"That's that's awful." Derpy begins to sob loudly, clutching me, "Why didn't you just tell somepony? Like the police?"

"Because I had Danny; me and him were inseparable." I put on a determined face, "He sorta had me over all the time. His parents cared about me more than my own."

"D-Did they know about your parents?" Derpy asks, still clinging tightly to me.

"Nah, I don't think so. I mean, Danny did, I think." I explain to the mare, "But he didn't tell anyone because he sorta knew what they would do to me. I wasn't gonna live in no foster house, especially if they live somewhere on the other side of America."

"That's just…so terrible." She cries.

"Yeah, their cruelty sorta fueled my rapping motivation, though." I say, still angry at my family, "All of my rage, my sadness, my pain; I poured it all into my rapping. I've actually impressed a lot of people with my skills."

"What's rapping?" She asks, curiosity showing through her bloodshot eyes.

"Think…lyrical poetry, but with more anger and emotion." I explain, piquing her curiosity, "You wanna here some? I guess I could show you some Eminem.

"Okay, I guess." She answers, "Let's hear it."

"This one's called Lose Yourself, it's by Eminem and I personally think it's the greatest rap song ever made. It motivated me every day to keep chasing my dreams, even when the odds were against me."

I stand up and dust myself off, ready to rap. _Here we go…_

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready_

_To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting_

_What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud_

_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_

_He's chokin' how, everybody's jokin' now_

_The clock's run out, times up, over, blow!_

_Snap, back to reality, oh, there goes gravity_

_Oh, there goes Rabbit he choked, he's so mad but he won't_

_Give up that easy, no, he won't have it he knows_

_His whole back's to these ropes, it don't matter he's dope_

_He knows that but he's broke, he so stagnant he knows_

_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_

_Back to the lab again, yo_

_This whole rhapsody better go capture this moment_

_And hope it don't pass him_

Derpy stares at me, mouth gaping as I stream out line after line of my personal motivator. I barley have to breathe, having a so-called 'natural talent' for this line of work.

_You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

_You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

I stare into the sky, absorbed in the song. The lyrics pass through me and my soul, finding meaning everywhere.

_His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping_

_This world is mine for the taking, make me king_

_As we move toward a new world order, a normal life is boring_

_But superstardom's close to post mortem_

_It only grows harder, only grows hotter_

_He blows it's all over, these hoes is all on him_

_Coast to coast shows, he's known as the Globetrotter lonely roads_

_God only knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father_

_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_

_But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water_

_These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product_

_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_

_He nose dove and sold nada, so the soap opera is told it unfolds_

_I suppose its old partna, but the beat goes on_

_Da da dum, da dum da da da da_

I ready myself for the hook yet again, loving every moment of it. The mare in front of me seems to be highly absorbed in what I'm saying, which is a good thing, because this song is extremely deep.

_You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

_You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

I waste no time in going into my favorite part of the song; the third verse. This verse, for me at least, has my favorite rap line of all time, and has more emotion than any other line.

_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage_

_Tear this mothafuckin' roof off like two dogs caged_

_I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed_

_I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage_

_But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next ipher_

_Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper_

_All the pain inside amplified by the fact_

_That I can't get by with my 9 to 5_

_And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_

_Cuz man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers_

_And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life_

_And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder_

_Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus teeter-totter_

_Caught up between bein' a father and a prima donna_

_Baby mama drama's screamin' on and too much for me to wanna_

_Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's_

_Gotten me to the point I'm like a snail_

_I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot_

_Success is my only mothafuckin' option, failure's not_

_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go_

_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot, so here I go it's my shot_

_Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got_

The mare flinched at every curse, but she seems to be taking the words to heart. She starts to bob her head a bit to the beat of the song.

_You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

_You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

I relax, inhaling and exhaling heavily. My post-performance routine is interrupted by the sound of clapping coming from Derpy. I blush a tad, scratching the back of my neck.

"That was great! You should be famous or something!" She exclaims, "I could really feel the music, I could feel the emotion. You're great, Jaycee, you really are!"

"Heh, thanks!" I sit down next to Derpy, or at least begin to. I hear a growling come from my left, which causes Derpy to curl up in fear. _Oh fuck no…_

"Who's there!" I take my tomahawk out of its usual spot on my belt, "Show yourself!"

The creature begins to reveal itself as it creeps out from the darkness of the forest. As the body comes into view, I can clearly see that it's a manticore.

"Come at me bro!" I twirl my tomahawk using the hole at the base of the handle, taunting him to attack me. The beast, being angered already, lunges at me, but I am ready. I swing the tomahawk straight down on its skull, drastically slowing the momentum and killing the creature with a moist-sounding thunk.

"Heh, don't fuck with me." I grin as I dislodge the head of the axe. The blade starts to drip blood, so I quickly wipe it off on my shirt. _I've got a washer at home, so whatever._

After sheathing my weapon, I turn back to a cowering Derpy. _Did I scare her? I hope not. _Once I start walking towards her, she opens her eyes. I continue to walk to her, until I am, once again, sitting down next to her.

"You…You killed it…" She continues to cower.

"Yeah, I sorta did. Either him or us, and I sure as hell ain't dying at the paws of some dumbass manticore." I grin at the mare, "And I wasn't about to let you die either." She seems to relax at this.

"Th-Thanks Jay, I guess I owe you one!" She goes back to her usual carefree state, surprising me, given the circumstances.

"I think we should go now, don't wanna get jumped again." I glace around, wary of my surroundings.

"Yeah, I don't either." The mare states, getting up off the ground and sticking close to me. I pick up my rifle, slinging it over my back.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay at your house tonight?" Derpy asks, making my stomach flip on the inside, "My house is gonna be really lonely without Dinky."

"S-Sure, you can stay the night at my place." I grin, blushing a bit. The mare simply responds by rubbing against my side in an affectionate way.

_Why do I feel this way? I guess I know how Danny feels now…_

I begin to walk towards the forest's exit, Derpy by my side. _Hope this doesn't go wrong, don't wanna screw this up._

**Well, my pre-reader is on vacation at Disney World and I was too lazy to get another pre-reader, so sorry if there are any errors. **

**Here's the new song I made (Put this after 'youtube' to see it):**

**/watch?v=2WIFOuYcMK0&feature=**


	5. Waking Up

**Well, sorry this was late, I've been really busy with homework lately. I saw the last episode on livestream and it was EPIC! Anyways, on to the chapter!**

(Character Switch: Danny)

-Somewhere Far, Far Away—

Me and Skrillex are pinned behind a wall, Rebecca Black's singing forcing us to take cover. _Oh god, not like this! Not like this! _Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

"Yo Skrillex! Use your bass cannon!" I shout at my new friend as we hear the wall begin to crack from the awful singing, "It's her only weakness!"

"You're right Danny!" I see him set the dial on the side of his cannon to 'eargasmic', "I'm going in! Wish me luck!"

"But your ears! They'll be destroyed!" I shout at him as he pokes his head around the cover.

"I must!" He shouts before jumping from behind his cover, bass cannon loaded.

"_YES OH MY GAWD!" _I hear the bass cannon shoot a laser of pure awesome, knowing by now to cover my eyes when this happens. Skrillex doesn't need to cover his eyes because his hipster glasses have vision filters.

After the music stops, I hear a panting Skrillex approach me.

"We did it! Now we can launch that surprise attack on the Bieber!" We high five as I call into home base.

"Did you destroy her?" My commander, Tiësto, asks me, "What about the calendar?"

"Done and done, never gonna bother the radio waves again." I grin, boasting always did make me feel good, "Should we report back to base?"

"Yes, use your Nyan Cat mounts for emergency transport." He instructs me.

"See you soon, sir." I say, ready to hang up.

"Danny, wake up." I hear the voice come from the other end of the radio, confusing me.

"What?" I inquire, not sure if I had heard him right.

"He's coming to, get Rainbow." The voice begins to get clearer, almost TOO clear.

"Hello, who is this?" I ask through the mic, becoming more and more confused.

Suddenly, everything fades to black. I mean everything. I feel as if I have been hit by a train, a thousand times over. _God Dammit! _

-Ponyville Hospital-8:00-

I manage to open my eyes, flickering them due to the light. _Jesus Christ! _My vision begins to clear as I see two shapes form in front of me. I recognize the cyan one on the right as Rainbow Dash and, after a little thinking; I remember that the one on the right is Nurse Redheart. I open my mouth, as most of the pain has faded away already. _Pony meds still kick ass!_

"Hey, wassup?" I grin, knowing quite well 'wassup'.

"Danny!" Dashie jumps on me, landing on my chest, which feels…different. I feel that I am lying in a soft hospital bed, much nicer than the one I have at home.

"Hey Dash, nice to see ya." I grin at my favorite mare as she lies down on my chest, "So, what's up?"

"Well, the operation was a success!" The nurse beams happily, "But we encountered something very odd; your ribcage seemed to be growing the wrong way!"

"Yeah, I know." I reply, slightly annoy that she's bringing up this, "So, why does this matter?"

"Well, I don't know how humans really work, but I just had a feeling that…that your ribs weren't supposed to be like that." I cross my arms, listening to what she has to say, "So I had our local expert on bone surgery come in and take a look. He used a few simple spells and fixed the problem."

"You…You f-f-fixed t-the p-problem?" I reply shakily, amazed at what I have just heard, "Y-You mean…I-Idon't have an indent?"

"No, we used advanced unicorn magic to gently bend the bone until it was back to normal." She grins at me, "I hope you like it."

"Like it?" My poker-faced look begins to turn into a grin, "If I could walk," I look down at the casts covering both of my legs, "I would hug you sooo much right now. You have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, you're welcome!" She grins uneasily, "Anyways, we've also decided that our earlier estimate of how long you'd have to spend in the hospital was a bit too long. We think that you leaving three days will be just fine."

"Three days? For this many bones?" I raise my eyebrows in disbelief, "You sure?"

"You underestimate the power of equine medication and magic?" She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Heh, guess you're right." I scratch the back of my head, now feeling a tad stupid.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" The snow white pony's eyes light up in rememberence, "Ditzy and Jaycee dropped off a few things for you." _Hmm, Jaycee probably gave me my laptop and some DJ shit, but what could Ditzy have gotten me?_

The question rings in my head as I begin to settle down and pet Dashie's mane. As soon as the nurse sets down the crate containing my 'gifts', I begin to dig in.

The first thing I pull out is my laptop, which I have never been happier to see. I then pull out my Omegas, my MIDI controller, and my launchpad. Over the past month, I have really grown as a producer. I even got to go to the Wonderbolts show (With Dash, of course) and it was totally AWESOME!

-Flashback—At The Wonderbolts Performance—

"I AM DJ TEXIC! AND WE WILL HAVE A BUCKING AWESOME TIME!" I yell at the top of my lungs through the microphone mounted over my head. I hear an extremely loud chorus of cheers echo around the cloudy coliseum, "MUUUUUTTTTHHHAABBUUUCCCKKKAAA!"

I then hear the amazing drop to Nari & Milani's Kendo blast through the subs surrounding me. _My god, why didn't I listen to this song sooner! _The epic synth just leaves me in another dimension. I look at my playlist;

Tiesto - Maximal Crazy

David Guetta - The Alphabeat

Tiesto - Elements of Life

Avicii - Levels

Skrillex - Kill EVERYBODY

_Yeah, this is gonna be fucking awesome…_

-Present Time—

_And it was awesome! _I remember the energy the crowd had. Even the Wonderbolts were totally psyched, even if they didn't hold a candle to my Dashie. Now back in the present, I look back in the box and see something odd; a package. Suddenly, my memory kicks in. _OMG this is that new pair of headphones I ordered; the Omega Titan Pros! _

I rapidly regin to tear open the packaging, unveiling the sleek box art for my new headphones. _I swear, these are so similar to Beats, except they are actually worth the money! _I mentally snicker at the overrated brand of headphones from my home planet and how overpriced they were.

"Are those new headphones?" Dash asks, now lying next to me, "They look pretty cool, but don't you already have headphones?"

"Yeah, but those weren't as great as these." I explain to Dash as I take out my headphones and connect the 1/8 inch jack to my computer, leaving the ¼ inch connecter in the box, "These have better quality, awesome features, oh, and they came with a sticker!" _Totally…Fucking…Worth it…_

"Well, I guess that's pretty awesome, but how much did they cost?" She asks, "Like 200? 300 maybe?"

"Nope, they were eight hundred bits brand new." Dash looks at me with a shock reaction, "Listen, I need them for my production. I need the best I can get to produce and fine tune my sounds."

"I guess, but eight hundred!" Dash stares at the headphones with a bit of respect now, "That's pretty crazy."

"Hey, check this out." I grab my old Omegas and hand them to Dashie, "The new ones have a feature called daisy chaining."

"What's that?" She asks, grabbing the old headphones in her hoof as I wrap my Titans around my neck. I log onto my account, opening youtube based on instinct.

"Daisy chaining means that I can plug those headphones into these headphones and what's coming though these will also come through those, pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, that is pretty neat, so what do ya wanna do?" She asks me, "It's gonna get pretty boring here, I bet."

"You underestimate my power." I state simply, opening the first episode of Naruto, "This show is about a ninja kid and it's pretty kickass, I think you'd like it."

"Okay, can I use the headphones?" She looks at my old Omegas.

"Yeah, in fact, you can have 'em." I grin at her as her face explodes in joy, "I really don't need two pairs of killer cans, now do I?"

"Thanks, omigosh!" Dash squees as she looks over her new pair of 'phones, "Can ya plug 'em into your other ones so I can hear the computer?"

"Sure Dashie!" I smile as I plug in the headphones, ready to watch some Naruto. She places the headphones on her head and smiles, staring at the screen.

"Now I'm gonna put on a feature called 'noise cancelling'. It blocks a lot of outside noise, so don't be alarmed." I press the button on the outside of her headphones and watch her shocked reaction. I do the same to my cans and in no time at all, we're watching some good old Naruto.

-3 hours later—11:30—

Dash really seems to be enjoying the series, as am I. It's sorta nice to revisit an old favorite. Eventually, I begin to feel drowsy, perhaps due to the medication, but I feel drowsy nonetheless. I turn to Dash, who seems to be absorbed in the current episode. I smile at her concentrated stare, chuckling a tad as I take my headphones off.

Reaching over, I flick off the noise cancelling button on her headphones. She jumps a bit, most likely surprised at the new noises coming through her ears. Once her eyes set on me, however, she begins to grin sheepishly.

"So, whaddya think?" I grin as I ask the question, already knowing the answer.

"Awesome!" She grins, "Naruto is so cool! I wish books were more like that."

"Actually, the show is about a series of graphic novels." I explain to her as I close the laptop, "Like a comic book but bigger and with more story. I love the graphic novel too, I could print out an issue for you if you want once I get home."

"Really, that'd be awesome!" She grins a mile-wide smile before hugging me tight, "You do so much to make me happy."

"I love seeing you smile, what can I say?" I grin awkwardly, "You make me happy too, we're both there for each other."

"Yeah, I am the element of loyalty, after all." The cyan mare boasts, "I'd never leave ya hangin'!"

"I know, and nor will I." I grin as the mare snuggles up against me, smiling the whole time, "I love you too much to see you in pain."

"I love you too." She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"See ya tomorrow." I turn off the light on the nightstand next to my bed, "Night Dashie."

"'Night Danny." She snuggles tightly into my form, beginning to doze off. I close my eyes and hug her tight, already beginning to fade away. _I hope I have another cool dream…_

**Yeah, the next chapter will be pretty dark, to say the least. Anyways, if you have an OC, please PM me or let me know in the comments! Remember, comments are better than likes; they tell me that you're enjoying the fic enough to sit down and write a little about it. Even if it's only five words, I still appreciate it! Random Quote: 'BLAST BEAT GO!' – Nari and Milani's Atom**


	6. Link of Pain

**This chapter will be very dark, but also necessary for the plot I am planning to bring out. I hope you enjoy it!**

I look around and see nothing but black; a dark, hazy black. Eventually, my hearing kicks in and I can hear a voice; a reverberating, dark voice that seems to pull me into a fearful trance. I see a hazy form begin to fade in, and immediately recognize it as the form of my number one worst enemy from high school: Adam Ross. His jet black hair and bowl-style haircut gives him away quickly.

"Hello Danny, do you know who I am?" Adam asks me, looking quite motherfucker-ish in his Puma t-shirt. I also notice he is wearing green cargo shorts. He stares me in the eyes, being right around the same height as me.

"Yeah, I do. Who invited douchebags to my perfect world?" I man up and confront Adam in a rage. I never did this in school, but this is different; this is MY world. He will not ruin my perfect world!

"You fucking loser! You're still just a lame as ever." He explains simply, "And really? Ponies? What kind of man are you?"

"Dude, just shut your motherfucking mouth before I shove your dick so far up your ass, you'll lose your own virginity." I clench my fist, ready to fight.

"I wouldn't talk that way, not to someone of my status…" He grins an evil smile, "There may be certain…penalties."

"Like what? Whatcha gonna do to me?" I grin, thinking I have the upper hand, what with my magic and all, "I've got one thing to say: Fuck you! Yeah, fuck you and suck my dick!"

"Well, we've all talked the talk, but I'm afraid terror is reality for you, my friend." He grins more, this time, almost an unnaturally wide grin, "I'm afraid I'll have to teach you a little lesson. Please observe the room around us."

"What ro-"I begin to ask, but the room around me begins to become more clear, almost as if someone has lifted a veil. What I see, however, makes me wish I never even opened my eyes. _What the…_

I am in what looks to be a large warehouse; dingy, dirty, the sound of machines ringing in the background. Further in front of me, I see a cage containing two very important ponies; Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. They're…They're crying; crying in pain, in agony. I can hear their screams echo throughout the facility, their bodies twisting as they moan. I have never seen this much pain in my life; even if they look fine on the outside, I can tell they are suffering on the inside.

"D-Dashie? S-Scoots?" I stare in disbelief at the suffering that is taking place before my eyes, then quickly begin to turn my attention back to Adam, "You…What the fuck did you DO TO THEM!" I scream at my peer, who simply snickers at my inquiry.

"I put them under an interesting spell to test you." He smiles, "Let's play a game, shall we?"

"What kind of game, you ugly motherfucker?" I sneer at Adam, "And why shouldn't I just kill you right now with my bare hands? It'll be better than any game."

"Because, if you hurt me, they die." He smiles as I take a step away from him, absorbing the reality of the situation, "There is only one way to break this spell, a true display of devotion."

"What do you mean?" I snarl at my apparent 'master'.

"Simple, as you see they are in immense pain." I nod, "You and those two ponies share an interesting bond, so I decided to strengthen that bond." I tilt my head, listening carefully, "The only way to break the spell is to hurt yourself. The more you hurt yourself, the less pain they are under. If you manage to match the pain they are in voluntarily, then you win and they are free. If you lose…well, you can probably guess what happens then."

"So…So I have to hurt myself?" I cringe at the thought, "B-But it'll them right?"

"Yes, that was the agreement." He begins to walk closer to the cage containing the two ponies, gesturing for me to follow him.

I comply and walk closely behind him. Once we are a few feet from the cage, I notice a large wooden table that we stop at. _How did I not notice that before? _On the table are a few dangerous –looking tools. The first thing I notice is the pistol, which I recognize as a .22 Ruger. I looks to be loaded, it's purpose becoming clear to me. The second tool I notice is a rusty, dull hacksaw that looks too dangerous to touch. I almost cringe just looking at the thing, knowing what I'll have to use it for. I notice a few knives scattered about the table, but my attention is taken away as I hear Adam begin to speak again.

"Here are a few 'tools' you can use to complete your task." He grins wickedly at the bloody workbench, "Now get to it, friend, you wouldn't want to keep them waiting, would you? I leave you be, goodbye." With that, he disappears in a flash of light.

I am about to snap a retort, but decide against it. _What's the use, anyways? _I pick up the pistol and look it over for a second, thoughts racing through my head. _Is this really worth it? I mean, it's not like he's gonna kill Dash or Scoots. _I look back over at the two ponies, who are on the floor shaking uncontrollably in pain. _My god, why did I even ask? Of course I have to do this, I can't leave them._

I point the gun at my right foot, my hand shaking at the thought of self-inflicted injury. When I attempt to pull the trigger, my finger seems to have lost all strength, unable to execute the action. _Just fucking do it, Danny! Those two ponies depend on you, you promised Dash that you'd do anything for her, now's your time to prove it!_

_You're right, here we go… _I pull the trigger of the Ruger. *BANG* The impact brings me to my knees, pain coursing through my leg. _Son of a bitch! _I look down at my foot and examine the wound. The bullet seems to be lodged in my flesh, blood visible on my white sneakers. I attempt to stand, but the pain is too much for me to bear. _I wonder if that made a difference…_

I look over to see that Dash is no longer having a pain spasm, though she is still rolling and crying out in pain. Looking at Scoots, I see that she is crying, a puddle forming around the place where she is lying. _That wasn't even close…_

_Well, don't give up now! You've already got a bullet in the foot, might as well go all the way with this. _My subconscious begins to lecture me, _Besides, what kind of 'hero' are you if you just give up on them? They trust you with their lives, Dash even said she does! You're gonna betray that!_

_No…You're right. I've gotta do this, for both of them._

I grimly set down the pistol and, using the table for leverage, I manage to stand so as to see my other options for torture. My hands rest on the largest of the knives, sick thoughts appearing in my head. _Stab! _I grab the knife in my right hand and point the tip of the blade towards my chest, chuckling to myself.

*THUNK* I gasp for air as I sink the blade deep into my stomach, just below my ribs. I take my hands away from the blade, letting it sit there. Glancing over at the two ponies, I see that the volume of their cries has decreased. _Good…I'm actually doing something…_

I continue to roll in pain for a few more minutes, having just shot and stabbed myself. MY tears flow freely as I see blood stain my shirt. The cries of Dash and Scoots are like knives to my soul, and now that I have taken a physical knife, I nearly lack the strength to move. My subconscious seems to think otherwise, however…

_MOAR! YOU NEED MORE!_

I grin crazily as I get up and select my next tool; a random cinder block. _I can hurt good with this, maybe save my Dashie. _The pain fades to the back of mind as I lie on the ground, clutching the cinder block tightly with both of my hands. Holding it over my right leg, I nearly begin to second-guess my strategy, but ignore that thought. _Must…Hurt…More!_

*SPLAT* I bring the block down on my leg, completely pulverizing my lower leg and any muscle that may have been there. The pain hits me like nothing I've ever known.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream loudly at the incredible stroke of pain blinds every sense in my body. I can feel, see, taste, smell, and hear pain. Pain and blood are all that surround me as I lie on the cold factory floor. Darkness clouds my vision as I cry for help, for somepony. Nopony comes, no one. After an agonizing length of time, I finally begin to think straight again and tilt my head in order to see how the two pegasi are doing.

Dash is no longer crying loudly and is finally beginning to open her eyes. She is still cringing in obvious pain, but at least she can see. Once her eyes set on me, she gasps, noticing my state.

"Danny!" She stares in disbelief, "Wh-What happened? What happened to your leg?"

"I had to hurt myself in order to…help you." I manage to say through my pain, "Only…a little…left."

"Wait." She tries to stop me, but her voice fades away into more pained moans. I silently curse Adam for doing this to her, to me. This anger manages to block out the pain, allowing me to grab a railroad spike, a hacksaw, and a claw hammer. I fall back to the ground, ready to feel more pain for my Dashie. _For Dashie…For Scoots!_

I grab the railroad spike in my left hand and hold it on my upper right leg, which was not completely destroyed by the cinder block. In my right hand I am clutching the claw hammer, resolve filling my body. _I will kill you for this, Adam. _

I then bring down the hammer on the spike, driving it into my leg with a sickening thunk. I can feel my bone split, blood pouring out like a river. At this point, however, the pain doesn't really hurt as much as it used to. Despite this, getting a huge nail driven into your leg hurts like a bitch; prompting me to scream once again.

"AHHHHHH!" Yelling at the top of my lungs, I can hear my scream reverberate off of the factory's walls. The pain doesn't last as long, my vision coming back shortly after the initial scream.

Looking over at the cages, I see a horrified Rainbow Dash weakly staring at me. Her breathing is ragged, showing the pain that she had been through. Her eyes, however, are locked in horror at the sight of me. More tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Why?" She weakly asks through her breathing, "Am I really worth all of this? Look at what you did; you destroyed one of your legs. You crippled yourself for me and Scoots." Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. I glance over at Scootaloo, not knowing what to expect.

"D-Danny?" I see a scared Scootaloo staring at me in disbelief through the iron bars of her cell, "Why…?"

She continues to mumble and cry softly into her hooves, killing any hope I have that they support my decision. _M-Maybe I did the wrong thing…FUCK YOU ADAM!_

"FUCK YOU ADAM! SHOW YOURSELF YOU CUNT SUCKING BASTARD!" I scream despite the pain. My rage is all that matters now. The curse is broken, he has no control. I grab the pistol from its place on the ground, ready to kill Adam as soon as he appears. _I'm gonna kill him, then I'm gonna gut him like a fucking fish! _Suddenly, bright flash appears, blinding me briefly.

"You called?" I scowl as my sight comes back and I see Adam looking at me with a sadistic grin, "I guess you would be mad, being tricked by me and all. I enjoyed your pain so much I recorded each and every second of it, but why did you stop? I gave you that hacksaw for a reason, you know?"

"You son of a bitch!" I take aim with my firearm and pull the trigger several times, "FUCKING DIE!" Blood sprays from each impact to the skull. Adam falls to the ground, the smug look still present on his face, "Heh, not so tough now, are ya?"

"You'd be surprised at how tough I really am." A new voice begins to reverberate off the walls, "That body was merely a puppet to help expose your true rage. I can't say it didn't work, however now I'll have to push it past its limits why'd you have to go do that? I was having so much fun."

"You son of a bitch. Who are you really!" I scream at the void, "Show yourself!"

"If you insist…" He starts to chuckle manically, a black area beginning to form in front of me as I lie on the ground, still clutching the pistol with my hands. _What the fuck is that? _I stare at the dark mass when suddenly, a humanoid creature steps out of the mass.

The creature seems to be part human, at the very least, but the differences are extremely obvious. Where there should be hands, there are bladelike appendages, similar to the creatures on that Dead Space game. The face is hooded, a black robe covering the whole body except the hands and lower legs, which are covered with black pants. I suddenly feel something…anger; pure, unbridled fury. I'm talking Kratos-level shit here. I don't even bother taking aim; I just spray round after round into the monster until I hear a click telling me that the clip is empty. Looking at what I have done, I gasp in shock at the state of the creature. Not a single rip or tear in the clothing is visible; no blood, no holes, no apparent pain, nothing. _I know I hit him, but how did he survive? _

"You fool; you thought that you could kill me with one of your toys?" He begins to chuckle, moving closer to me until he is upon me, "Now I finish what you started."

Suddenly, I feel my mobility drop to nothing. It's like that one nightmare all those weeks ago in the field. _Oh god, no. _The creature's arms begin to morph into more human-like appaendages. Using his new fingers, he clutches the hacksaw with one hand and my left leg with the other.

"NO! NO!" I yell in fear and shock at the creature holding me, "NOT MY OTHER LEG!"

Instead it just looks at me with a sadistic grin. Suddenly, I hear nothing, nothing but pain. The pain from the cinder block, the railroad spike, the knife, nothing could compare to this. I am sent erect as my leg is slowly sawed off; the rush of adrenaline coming and going to a nonexistent beat. Seeing my life flash before my eyes for the second time, the pain begins to fade into a much more manageable discomfort.

Everything begins to blur as the sense of hearing returns to me.

"The deed is done." He chuckles and disappears into the dark mass. I hear foot…no…hoofsteps coming close to me and my vision is soon clouded by a cyan blur. I feel hooves wrap around my body, lifting it up a bit. My vision is then cleared a bit, revealing what is around me. I see Rainbow Dash, crying hysterically whilst hugging my body, mumbling something incomprehensible. To my right is Scootaloo, who keeps asking the same thing.

"Why? Why!" She cries to me, head buried in her hooves. I feel regret start to surge over me. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to let them suffer? The world begins to fade, my emotional pain now outweighing my physical pain tenfold. The last thing I see before I die is Dash's eyes. _At least the last thing I saw…was beautiful…_

I bolt upright in my bed, sweating like crazy. _Oh my god! W-What happened! _I look down to see that I still have both legs, despite the casts. _It…It was a dream? No…That was too real for just a dream. _I begin to fall back into my bed, but notice the mare lying next to me; Rainbow Dash. She isn't crying, she isn't in pain, she's just…alive. She's smiling, snuggling against me. I tear up a bit, sniffling before pulling her in for a tight hug. At this, she seems to wake up.

"Danny?" She yawns a bit, stumbling on her words, "What's…What's up?"

"I'm just happy because you're alive, Dash." I grin, hugging her tighter and letting a few tears drop onto her mane, "That…That was the worst nightmare ever."

"What happened?" She looks up at me as I pull away from the hug to look her in the eyes, "D-Did I die again?"

"No, I did." I frown, explaining this to her is gonna be hard.

-Ten minutes later-

"Then I just faded into darkness, feeling nothing but regret." I hold back a tear, "It was so real though, maybe…maybe it was real, I don't even know. I've never felt pain like that in a dream."

"Danny, if that was real…are you saying that this isn't?" She brushes away a tear, "I can understand that you thought the dream was creepy because it sounds like it really was, but…but I am real."

"I didn't say you weren't; if you weren't real, I wouldn't have sacrificed my life for you." I look into her eyes, "I love you, from the bottom of my heart. You are the color of my world; without you, everything is so…dull. You mean everything to me Dash."

"R-Really?" She hugs me tighter as I assure her of her worth to me, "I mean, of course I'm awesome."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna tell you every day." I smile and hug her tight, beginning to feel drowsy. Falling into a trance of tiredness, I lie on the pillow and close my eyes. _No more nightmares. Please._

**I think that was a tad worse than my last 'scary' chapter. Yes, there will be more 'dark' scenes like this to come. Oh and BTW, it was my birthday on the 22****nd****! 15 years old FTW! Please leave your thoughts in the comment section. Also, I will not be taking human OC's, should've pointed that out earlier.**


	7. Mornings With Mares

**Woo! New chapter out! I wrote this while listening to The Glitch Mob (Great producers for glitch hop). Hope you like it!**

I wake up to the blinding light of sun shining through the window next to my bed, turning everything into a blur. _Oh god! _I hold my hands over my eyes, moaning in a stupid attempt to stop the rays from shining through.

"Still tired, I'm guessing?" I shake my head, I just heard Dash's voice, but she never wakes up before me, "Yeah, you slept in pretty late, dude. It's like one in the afternoon."

"Ugh, really?" I grimace as I open my eyes, the sun still being bright by my standards, "Fuck, guess it doesn't really matter; I'm stuck in the hospital anyways."

"Yeah, so anyways…whaddya wanna do?" I open my eyes for the first time to see Dash standing over me, a tray of food in her mouth, "Nurse Redheart dropped this off about twenty minutes ago, said she wanted to make sure her patients were in good hands before she left."

"Awesome! I can eat some stuff while I make some jams!" I grin, reaching for my laptop, music on my mind, "Man, I've got this kickass idea for a song…"

*Rumble* I look over to the source of the noise to see Dash grinning awkwardly at me. _She sounds hungry._

"You know, there's enough food here for both of us if you're hungry…" I explain to her, earning a beaming smile from the rainbow maned pegasus, "Come on, you can sit up here."

"Thanks, I was getting a little hungry!" She giggles a tad before settling down next to me in my bed, "So what kinda song are you gonna work on?"

"I dunno, maybe some house. I wanna make a hardcore banger." I explain to her whilst I open up FL Studio, "Got a basic rhythm going here, wanna put on your headphones?"

"Sure, lemme hear this!" I hear her exclaim as I plug in my headphones first, then plug her headphones into mine, "I bet it sounds cool! Just like that one Rainboom song you did a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, that one was pretty good." I grin, remembering my first single I made, "Kinda basic though."

I open my project and begin to tweak, mix, synthesize, and create. All of this work takes a toll on my mind, due to the fact that I'm ADHD. I begin to lose interest after about two hours.

"Ugh, I'm bored now." I groan, taking off my headphones, "I wonder what Jaycee's doing."

"I dunno, probably just playing that Call of Duty game." Dash rolls her eyes, "That's all he EVER does."

"Not true, he does all kinds of stuff." I explain to Dash, "Actually he practices his rapping a lot. He's come a long way incorporating his life experiences to his own tracks. When he does covers, he has a nice style that fake-asses like Soulja Boy could never accomplish."

"Yeah, I know. He really does need to get a job, though. Then he can finally move out." She once again rolls her eyes, looking annoyed.

"Why does it matter to you if he moves out?" I ask her, confused by her annoyance. The question causes her to light up in a shade of red.

"I kinda-sorta wanted to move in with you…" The blushing pegasus replies nervously, "I really like you a lot, but you already know that. I just kinda wanna be closer to you. We sleep together anyways…"

"Dash, I…I really wanna live with you too, but I don't think my house is exactly the best place to live, your house is waaay better." I explain to her, "If you want, I could move up there with you when I get out of here."

"Really! You'd do that!" She tackles me in a tight hug, "!"

"Need…to…breathe…Ouch…Ribs…" I choke out, the mare squeezing the breath out of me. Hearing this, she releases me.

"Hehehe, sorry about that." She grins sheepishly as I recover, "Guess I got a little carried away there."

"It's *HUFF* okay." I pant, still recovering from the mare's hug, "Anyways, first I have to talk to twilight and see If it's even possible. Anyways why don't we watch some naruto for the time being"

"Awesome!" She grins and crawls back up into the bed with me, "What episode were we at?"

"I dunno…I've got in bookmarked though, so we can just go back and watch it." I click to open youtube and go to the episode we were watching, "Here we are."

-7 Hours Earlier-8:00-Danny's House-

(CHARACTER SWITCH: JAYCEE)

"Ugh, what is it…" I groan as I feel something brush against me. Opening my eyes, I see a grey mare getting out of my bed, yawning. Suddenly, memories begin to flood through my head of what happened last night. We watched X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Which Derpy seemed to like, surprisingly) and then she climbed into bed with me. _Did we…no, no I don't think we did. I…I remember the kiss, though. _

I and Derpy had really gotten to know each other last night. Though I previously had made some snide remarks at Danny for his love for Dash, I now think that I'm in love with Derpy. She's just so cute and loveable. Somepony I just want to protect for my entire life. Anypony who makes fun of her clearly has no soul. Looking at her now, I grin a tad at grey mare's current state; her mane is messed up from sleeping, her eyes are a tad baggy due to how late we stayed up, and she seems as if she'll tumble over at any second.

"Hey Jay…" She says, scratching the back of her neck, "Gotta get up early to take my Dinky to school."

"Okay then…hey wait." I say, remembering what she had told me last night, "Didn't you say that Dinky was spending the night at Berry Punch's?"

"Did I?" She looks confused for a second, "Oh, I must've meant Berry Pinch, Berry Punch's daughter."

"Oh, I guess that does make more sense." I nod my head, "So today's Wednesday, guess you've got work anyways, right?"

"Yeah, I do." She nods, smiling goofily, "Being a mailmare's a tough job! I've gotta deliver the mail rain or shine, sleet or hail!"

"Sounds tough, you seem like you're pretty good at it, though." I smile, getting out from beneath the covers, "Here, let me make you some hot chocolate."

"Really? Thanks!" The mare smiles widely, somehow appearing as though she is wide awake already, "Maybe after I'm done with my shift, you can meet my daughter!"

"Sure, I'd like that." I grin, her cheerfulness infecting me, "Well, let's get downstairs now."

We walk downstairs and I quickly get dressed for the day, leaving her to wait out in the kitchen. Once I'm done getting dressed, I walk over to the kitchen and begin work on the drink. I really don't know how to make legit hot chocolate, but I can definitely use that Swiss Miss shit that me and Danny never drink. I pour some hot water in a mug, then the mix, and then I start to stir the drink. Once it's all stirred together, I set in front of Derpy, who is sitting down at the table.

"Thanks Jaycee!" The grey mare flashes me a cute smile before beginning to drink the hot cocoa. Once she finishes the drink, she gives me another big smile, "That was really good, almost as good as muffins!" _That reminds me…_

"So I'm guessing you have to go now, right?" I respond sadly.

"Yeah, but I get off around three if you wanna eat lunch with me." She replies.

"Okay, give me a place and I'll be there!" I grin, feeling wanted.

"How about the Ponyville Café?" The mare asks, "They've got pretty good food and me and Dinky eat there all the time!"

"Will Dinky be with us?" I ask, curious about her daughter.

"Yeah, if you really want to, you can meet me at the Ponyville Schoolhouse around three when I pick her up." The mare then turns a shade of red, "oh, and Jay…Thanks for everything. I…I really don't want this to be a one night sorta thing…if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay! I was just thinking the same thing!" I reply with a wide smile, "I really do care about you and I wanna be your boy…I mean coltfriend."

"Yippie!" She bolts over to me and gives me a tight hug, "You're the first guy to ask me out since…since my last coltfriend left me…"

"Hey, it's okay! Dude was a jerk, that's all." I smile at the mare, "I'll never leave you like that, promise."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" She looks at me with a half-sad face.

"I'm from the Army Spec Ops team, I don't friggin' lie to my friends…ever." I state seriously to the mare, "In my line of work, honor was value highly. In such a small, tightly-coordinated team, we couldn't have liars. Honor and trust were everything."

"I guess you're right…sorry for doubting you." She smiles at me once again. Moving up to my eyes level, she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, lighting my face up.

"It-It's okay Derpy, I probably would've reacted the same way. Bye Derpy!" I smile as she walks out the door, waving at me. She then extends her wings and launches into the sky.

"Ah, now what am I gonna do?" I question myself, "No fucking way Danny's up this early, especially after what happened to him. Maybe I could just grab a bite to eat around town and meet up with the girls."

After proposing this idea, I grab my coat, my army bag, and my iPod, making sure it's on full charge, then I start out the door. I look over to Danny's dirt bike and mount it.

_I wonder what's gonna happen today…_

-7 Hours Later-3:00-Outside Ponyville Schoolyard-

_Where is that mare? She said three…maybe she's running a tad late. _I think to myself as I wait outside the schoolhouse. I had one kick-ass day so far, learning a few lessons. _Lesson 1: Don't make sex jokes..._I look out into the sky and see a familiar grey pony flying towards me at a decent pace.

"Hey Derpy!" I wave as I see the grey mare fly towards me, a smile apparent on her face, "How was your day?"

"Great!" She smiles, landing next to me, "I got see all of my best friends! The wind wasn't very strong today, so that made everything a bit easier."

"Anything interesting happen?" I ask the mare, who is now standing next to me.

"Actually, yeah!" She grins, then pulls out a piece of paper from one of her saddlebags, "I got this order to deliver some important package to a pony in Canterlot. I start that job tomorrow, but I'll probably be gone overnight, takes awhile to fly there, and my wings get tired after too much flying."

"Don't you fly all day?" I question the mare, "I mean, six hours of basically uninterrupted flying is quite a feat."

"Well, actually, I only fly when I really need to." She explains, "I usually walk around town, then fly if the next stop is a long ways away, or if it's a pegasus' house."

"Oh, I get it." I nod my head, turning my attention back to the schoolhouse, "So when's Dinky gonna get out of school?"

"Really soon, shouldn't be too long now." The mare replies happily, "I think she'll like you."

"I hope she does." I smile back at Derpy, her smile being infectious.

*RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG* _SCHOOL'S OUT! _I smile at the bell, then at the sight of a small ocean of fillies and colts flushing out of the school. One filly unicorn in particular that looks similar to Derpy, but a tad more purple. She seems to be running towards Derpy, smiling the whole time.

"Mommy!" The young unicorn yells happily, jumping at Derpy playfully, "Mommy! Guess what me and Berry did last night!"

"What did you do, my little muffin?" Derpy asks the filly in a very motherly voice.

"We colored and drew pictures!" She reaches into her saddlebag, pulling out a piece of paper, "I drew you! See mommy?" She holds the picture in her mouth. It is a childish drawing of a grey pony in a green field with a yellow smiling sun shining above.

"Yes, I see." Derpy replies in a caring voice, "You're a very good artist, Dinky! Mommy's very proud of her little muffin." She then leans in a little a kisses Dinky's mane, causing me to tear up a bit. I mean, I never had a mom, but if they're all this good, then maybe I would've had a good life. Maybe I would've had someone supporting me. _If only that stupid fucking bitch wasn't my mom…_

"What's wrong, Jaycee?" Derpy looks up at me with a worried look on her face, "Was it something I said?"

"No, it's…it's just seeing you so happy with your daughter." I move over and put both hands on her shoulders, "Listen, I never had a mom, but I can tell that you're a great one. What do I know, my mom was awful." I then turn to Dinky, "Listen, you have an amazing mom. You're lucky you have one…I didn't. I hate her for running away…but now I see you so happy with your mom…I'm happy for you, kid."

"That's so sad, mister." She leans in and gives me a big hug, "But you had a dad, right? I don't have a daddy…"

"Listen; yes, I had a dad, but I hated him as much, if not more than my mom." I feel my internal bellows fire up in rage at his memory, "He beat me, drank too much, and was never there for me. I hate him; I wouldn't care if he died. I'd rather not have any parents than live with him."

"G-Geez mister, that's pretty sad…" Dinky hugs me tight, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, my past is pretty bad, to say the least." I hug the filly back, "But I want this place to be a new start for me, clean slate and everything."

"Well, I'd love to give you that chance, Jay." Derpy suddenly announces, "You're really nice and I think you deserve a second chance, at the very least."

"Thanks Derpy, that means a lot." I smile at my new marefriend, "Let's get that meal!"

"Okay, let's go then!" Derpy smiles and begins to lead our small group into town. _Man, this is turning out to be an epic day!_

**There you have it! It's been a crazy week, though I have today off. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. BTW, is anybrony else mad about Hasbro switching the eye color of Vinyl Scratch for no reason at all? I sure as hell am...**


	8. Visitors

**YAY! New chapter! I feel happy now for whatever reason! Plz read and comment!**

**-Ponyville Hospital-3:10-**

**(Perspective Change: Danny)**

I sit in my bed with Dashie lying next to me, watching an episode of Naruto. We both have our headphones on, so we really can't hear anything besides the show, which is good. Occasionally I will stroke her mane, causing her cheeks to turn a bright crimson. We only just started watching the episode a little bit ago, so our attention is drawn in. I swear I feel a swoosh coming from the door, so I turn my head to see none other than the cutie mark crusaders. _Nice!_

I tap Dash on the shoulder and point to the three fillies, who are smiling at me and Dash. I put on my nicest grin as I smile at the three fillies, who look at me with an air of respect, for whatever reason. Taking off my headphones as Rainbow does the same, I put the show on 'watch later' and close YouTube.

"Hey Danny!" Scootaloo is the first to greet me, "Me and the girls heard that you were hurt really bad, and we felt bad for you. We asked Applejack what we should do, and she said something like 'just go visit', but I kinda decided that was sorta lame, so we made you a card!"

"Thanks girls! You really didn't have to do that." I smile warmly at the three fillies as I take the card from Scootaloo's mouth, "This really means a lot to me!" I glance down at the card and begin to read the text out loud.

"Get well soon: Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle." I glance over at the three smiling fillies, "Thanks a lot! I'll put it right here!" I set it on the nightstand, felling happy inside that these three fillies cared enough to make a card.

"Yeah, when I heard that you were in the hospital, I couldn't believe it!" Scootaloo says to me, "I mean, you look way too awesome to just go down like that!"

"Don't worry, I ain't going nowhere." I smile at the energetic little filly, "I'm guessing you three have some crusading to do, so I don't wanna keep you waiting."

"Come on girls, let's go! We still haven't tried snowcolt-making!" Applebloom points towards the door with her hoof, "Let's go!"

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Scootaloo tells her fellow crusaders as they march out of the room, leaving Scootaloo alone with me and Dash.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some water." Dash says simply before jumping off of me and exiting out the door next to my bed. This leaves just me and Scoots alone.

"Hey, Danny." Scootaloo starts rather timidly.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask the filly, who looks rather sad, ears drooped down. She begins to walk over to me, a tear glinting off her eye.

"Danny, when I heard you got hurt again, I…I was really worried." She looks down at the floor, now directly in front of me, "Your almost like a brother to me. Whenever somepony picks on me, your always there. You saved my life from that manticore. I really just don't want you to get hurt. I don't wanna lose you…"

The orange filly suddenly jumps onto my bed and hugs me tightly, her eyes leaking tears. _Wow, Scootaloo is crying…damn… _I lie there, shocked, for a few moments before I hug her back. I've never seen Scoots like this, ever. The closest she's ever come to this was when she was when I got cut up by the manticore, but that was different. She barely ever shows sadness, and this is the first time I've ever seen her cry. The little filly is just always so upbeat, so full of energy, but looking at her now, I can clearly see that there's a side to her that I don't know. Could it be because of her own family?

_Ask her, what's the worst that could happen?_

_I remember asking myself the same thing before I went down the fucking hill. I'm not gonna push her, not yet, at least._

_Jeeeez, you sure are boring._

_You nearly got me killed with your fucking slip-n-slide sled idea, idiot. _

_Whatever…_

I decide to put off asking her until later and continue to hold her tight, petting her mane. _My god, she's so adorable! _After awhile, I feel her loosen her grip on me. Taking this as a hint, I begin to loosen my grip as well. When I look down on her face, I still see a frown, so I decide to talk.

"Hey now, Scoots, there's no reason to frown." I grin a little to show my feelings, "You mean a lot to me too, and I ain't going anywhere. Now let me see a smile, come on!" Her lips begin to move until she is smiling cutely.

"Thanks Danny, thanks a lot." She grins widely as I pull her into another hug, "I've gotta get going now, the girls are probably wondering where I am. I'll swing by later, maybe."

"I'd like that, see ya around, Scoots." I grin as the happy pegasus leaps from my lap onto the ground and starts out the door. _Damn, I didn't know she thought THAT highly of me…_

"Hey Danny, I'm back!" I turn to see Dash smiling at me, "What's up, wanna finish the episode?"

"Sure, climb up." I grin and pat my lap. The cyan mare crawls up onto my lap, sighing. We both put on our headphones as I press play on the youtube video.

**-20 minutes later-3:30-**

I take off my headphones, feeling a tad tired of just watching Naruto. Looking over at the clock, I can see that it's pretty late, even if it doesn't feel like it to me. I still have the show going, as I don't wanna interrupt Dash. I decide to just close my eyes and imagine what I'll be doing once I get out of here.

_Aren't you and Vinyl organizing that one mega-concert for the Summer?_

_Oh, yeah! That's gonna be kickass! I can't wait to play some of the remixes and collabs I've been doing._

_Don't you remember how much that thing's gonna cost? It was like 70,000 bits! Dude, you really don't have that kind of money. _

_What are you talking about? My last EP sold like crazy! I got like ten thousand bits on the first NIGHT! I'm sure I'll be able to afford the concert in no time! All I need to do is sign some more artists, hell I could talk to that one Deep Beats dude Vinyl signed last week was pretty awesome._

_Yeah, he makes some sick dubstep and his trance is great, but still, how are you gonna find the number of artists you'll need?_

_I don't know, but I need at least forty DJ's with hour-long sets. Damn, that's gonna be the shit if it actually works out._

My thought process is interrupted by a few knocks coming from the door. _Who could that be? _

"Come on in!" I yell. The door opens, revealing Jaycee, Ditzy, and Dinky, all of whom are smiling. I grin at the sight of my friends and tap Dash on the shoulder to get her attention. Once she notices the crowd, she grins sheepishly and takes the headphones off, blushing a tad in embarrassment. Once Jay has our full attention, he begins to speak.

"Hey man! Glad to see you're okay!" He then grips me in a bro-hug, "You would not believe the shit that happened last night…"

"Like what?" I ask, curious as to what took place during my absence, "Lemme guess, everypony got really depressed and shit."

"Actually, yeah, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." He then eyes around the room nervously, his eyes settling on Dinky. He moves his head near Ditzy's ear, whispering something. The grey mare nods and looks over at Ditzy. Jaycee then sets down his large military bag.

"Hey, Dinky." The filly turns at the sound of her mom's voice, "How about you go play outside, mommy's gonna be out there in just a minute."

"Okay, bye mommy!" She hops out the door, similar to Pinkie Pie. Once the door's closed, Jaycee's face turns from a carefree grin to a serious glare in ten seconds flat.

"Dude, I've gotta tell you something." I am taken aback by the seriousness of his voice, but I nod my head in approval, "Remember when I said that I was in the service for a week?" I nod again, confused at the subject. He takes a deep breath. "Well, it was really a year, not a week. One year of training, one year of killing, one year of getting to know my squadmates, then it all comes crashing down. That's not saying that I don't like this world, hell no. I'm just sad that my bros couldn't see this place."

"Woah…" I just sit there, absorbing the fact that my best friend had been in the armed forces for a year, "Damn, that's crazy. You've gotta tell me some of your stories, I bet you've got a lot of them."

"Damn straight, I do." Jay announces seriously, "I guess I could tell you one…"

"Shouldn't I tell them that one thing?" Ditzy frowns, turning to Jay.

"Oh, right!" Jaycee exclaims.

"Well, you know how everypony calls me Derpy as an insult?" The grey mare asks, a neutral expression on her face. Both me and Dash nod, "Well, that's my real name…I just changed it to Ditzy because ponies started using the word 'derpy' as an insult. Me and Jaycee talked last night and I decided that I shouldn't hide my name. I should be proud of my real name, so could both of you please tell your friends to start calling me Derpy?"

"Sure!" I exclaim, surprised at what Derpy had just said, "by the way, h-" I am interrupted by a deafening crash coming from outside.

"What the fuck was that!" I yell, bolting upright in my hospital bed, "I see a blinding flash come from outside, "Jay, go check that shit out!"

"Man I'm on it!" He bolts out the door. Derpy quickly follows Jaycee, as does Rainbow, leaving me alone in the room. _Well fuck…_

**(Character Switch: Jaycee)**

"Son of a…" I run as fast as possible out the door, feeling my pocket for any sort of weapon, "Dammit! Guess I left the shit in my bag!"

I push the doors open, and what I see outside just blows my mind. I see a fucking city bus; a run-down, wrecked city bus lying in the road outside the hospital. _What the fuck is that doing here? Could it be...? _Several ponies are examining the bus from afar, including Dinky. I decide against going in for now, don't wanna make any stupid mistakes.

"I *BANG* FUCKING *BANG* HATE* BANG* CORPSES!" I hear a deep, British voice scream from within the bus. Each word was followed by a deafening gunshot, causing the ponies to place their hooves over their ears. Dinky is curled up, crying with her hooves over ears. Derpy is right at her side, comforting her. _What the fuck was that! _I take a fighting stance, ready to protect these ponies.

"Hey! Anyone in there!" I yell out to the bus, my hands cupped over my mouth.

"Holy shit, another human!" He responds in a surprised tone, "Dammit, I thought I was the only one!"

"Can you come out here!" I yell back, getting closer to the bus. In no time, I'm by the front door to the bus.

"Wish I could, but I'm stuck under this bloody chair." The man yells back at me, "Must've fell on me when the bus crashed."

"Yeah, I guess..." I roll my eyes nervously before opening the door, revealing the scattered and wrecked contents of the bus. The main isle way is mostly intact, but the chairs are falling apart, some were falling over. I look past the destruction to the corpse on the floor, which makes me do a double-take. _Holy SHIT! Is that a zombie? Goddamn, that's insane..._

"Hey, if you're done eyeing the corpse, do ya mind helping me out?" I look over the corpse to the person trapped under the chair. He looks to be roughly 20, a strong, rugged build. He has a goatee, ragged clothing, a square jawline, and what looks to be a pistol at his side.

"Sure man, but you've gotta promise me something." I say in a serious tone, "Leave your gun in the bus, at least for now. You might be surprised at some of the residents of this city."

"Ugh, whatever, just help me out here." He agrees, sounding annoyed, "This shit really fucking hurts!"

"Okay, okay!" I walk over and begin to help him out. Within five minutes, he's standing up on his own two feet. I grin, then frown, thinking of the possibilities that could come from another human in Ponyville. _Damn, this could end badly. _

**And comment and comment and comment and comment! Plz comment!**


	9. Three

**Sorry this took so long, have some fun. I hope you enjoy the latest installment.**

I look at the Brit before I start down the isleway. He is wearing a white T-Shirt, a white scarf, and some baggy brown shorts. _Not really dressed for the weather. _

"Dude, why is it so cold?" The Brit asks, "I swear it was at least twenty degrees before I woke up."

"Um, maybe you hit your head a little." I explain, trying to come up with a reason for his delusion, "It's almost Christmas, you're pretty far off..."

"Are you kidding me?" I shake my head, "Bloody hell, first the outbreak then this! Maybe the whole world is just falling down around us, right mate?"

"Uh, yeah..." I respond nervously as I slowly lead him off the bus, "Something like that. By the way, I never caught your name..."

"You can call me Wise, all my friends do...or at least they did..." I see him look at the ground, a solemn tone to his voice, "Goddamn infected got 'em before I could do anything. I killed them all with my own gun. I killed my friends!"

"Damn dude, that's harsh." I frown, seeing a similarity between me and Wise, "So how old are you?"

"21, you?"

"15 years." I pound my chest, "So, about the residents here..."

"Yeah, what about them?" He asks me, eyebrow raised, "Are they deformed or something?"

"No, but...they're all friends, okay?" He nods, "Just remember that, and they're not used to people like us."

"What do you mean?" Wise asks me, still puzzled.

"When you see them, you'll know what I mean..." I feel my heart pounding as I open the front door of the bus. I get out first and motion for the ponies to stand back. They abide my request and begin to back up a few meters. I step out of Wise's way as he gets off the bus. Once they see the human, they open their eyes in shock, but not fear. I see Derpy over to the right, mouth gaping wide. I hear murmurs begin to travel across the crowd, but I don't pick up anything specific.

His eyes bolt open at the sight of the ponies, scanning the crowd. He starts moving his mouth, but stays silent. _Probably talking to himself. _After a minute of this, he, without warning, falls to his knees and begins to cry, a smile on his face.

"Oh my god, I...I can't believe it..." The Brit says under his breath, "I...I'm in E-Equestria..."

"You okay?" I ask the man, who is obviously a former brony judging from his reaction, "Guessing you were a brony?"

"'Aye...the only thing that kept me going...kept me happy..." He answers me, still crying tears of joy, "H-How? A-Am I in Heaven?"

"No, you're not. Trust me, this place is pretty damn real by any standards." I grin at Wise, who smiles back at me, "Now I'm sure you wanna say hi to everypony here, right?"

At those words, he stands up once again to his full height of roughly 6' 4'', much taller than me or Danny. The ponies seem a tad intimidated by his height, and some back away even more. He just stands there for the longest time, shaking for no apparent reason. Eventually, some ponies begin to walk up to him. Among those are Twilight and Pinkie. The second Twilight is within an arm's reach of the new arrival, she starts asking him questions.

"Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you crying?" She stares him down with a studying eye, "Are you going to answer me? Was I too upfront?"

Wise suddenly bursts into tears, still smiling. Twilight looks saddened by this and turns away, ears flopped down as she faces the crowd. Without warning, the human reaches over and gives her a hug, causing the unicorn to jolt in surprise. She turns around and looks at Wise once again, a blush on her face.

"Y-You have no idea...what I've been through..." He states, frowning at the ground, "Zombies...Friends..."

"What was that?" Twilight asks, the other ponies having backed away by now, "I didn't quite get that?"

"I had to fucking kill my only friends!" He suddenly yells, "They all got infected and I had to kill them myself. Imagine that, having to stare down your friend with a gun, then shoot him in the face. Could you do that?"

"I...I..." The mare seems at a loss for words, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I don't know..."

"I was alone for three months in that living hell! Three months of a literal hell on Earth!" Wise yells through tears, "You have no fucking CLUE how bloody awful it was. I got around ten hours of sleep a week! That's when I wasn't being attacked by reanimated corpses who were out for my blood. Every fucking day, every fucking hour. The same damn shit. But I kept on, I kept on going. I don't know why, but I kept going."

I look around the crowd as the human has his moment of silence. Most ponies are shocked at what they hear, horrified looks on their faces. Pinkie Pie in particular seems affected by this, her mane flattened out.

Wise seems to notice Pinkie's condition and starts towards her. The pink mare just stares at him blankly until he is upon her. He crouches down so that he can look Pinkie in the eyes. After about ten seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Pinkie finally talks.

"That's so sad..." She suddenly grips the 21 year old in a tight hug, surprising him, "Do you think a party will make you happy?"

"Pinkie, just being in Equestria makes me happy. A party from you would be awesome!" He returns the hug, looking happy. Pinkie looks surprised for a second, then her hair poofs back into its usual cotton candy-ish state.

"Oh boy! We can have games and candy and drinks and hot sauce and-", I cut off the mare by placing my hand over her mouth.

"I reaaaally didn't want to hear her go on for another hour, sorry." I explain to a confused-looking Wise. I grin awkwardly at him for a second, then he starts to shiver.

"Pretty cold, isn't it?" I comment, grinnin in a trollish fashion, "That's pretty normal during winter, you mad?"

"Are you seriously trolling me now?" He chuckles a bit, then stands up, grinning the whole time. Looking back at the crowd, he spots a saddened Twilight slowly making her way back into the mass of ponies. Looking depressed at this, he starts towards her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I snapped like that..." He says, stopping Twilight in her tracks with his voice, "I'm just not used to...other people, or ponies. I guess I forgot how to talk, is there anything I could do to make it up to you?" Twilight turns around slowly and I get a look at her sad eyes. Wise waits patiently for nearly ten seconds before Twilight finally answers him with a weak smile.

"Well, you could tell me a little about where you came from..." She explains, still looking rather downtrodden, "I mean, I don't remember Jaycee or Danny telling me anything about zombies."

"Hey, I'd be glad to tell you about my world, or at least what it became..." He grins at the purple unicorn, trying to cheer her up, "Wait a minute, who's Danny? Is there another human here?"

"Yeah, he's over in the hospital." I see Rainbow Dash answer, flying in out of nowhere, "Come on, I'm sure he'd love to meet ya!"

The pegasus then darts through the crowd over to the hospital, leaving both Wise and Twilight in a thick blanket of snow. The human quickly shakes off the white fluff and begins to shiver heavily, shooting a glare at Dash.

"B-B-Bloody Hell!" The freezing human replies, "W-Was that r-eally nec-c-cary?"

"Wahahahaha!" The cyan mare begins to wail in laughter at the scene she had accidentally caused. Wise shoots her an evil look, clearly annoyed at her antics.

"Alright you two, come on." I step in to prevent this from escalating, "Let's go and see Danny, I'm sure he's wondering what's going on..."

"Oh, w-whatever." The disgruntled man huffs, "Let's just get out of the bloody snow."

After this, Twilight and Wise begin to follow me over to the hospital, both of them shivering by now. _I wonder if the hospital has any hot chocolate... _Our group walks into the building, Wise still bitching about the cold.

"...I can't believe how cold it is. I mean-" I cut him off, getting tired of his complaining.

"Dude, if you REALLY came from England, you should be used to fucked up weather." I explain to him, shocking Twilight with my language. This shuts him up quickly, making me chuckle a bit.

Once his bitching is over, I lead the two to Danny's room. I stop outside the door to knock, tapping three times on the wood with my fist.

"Come on in." Danny's voice yells through the wooden door. I turn the knob and gesture for the other two to go in first. Twilight leads, then Wise, and finally I enter, closing the door behind me.

Once inside, I take a brief glance around the room. I look straight and see Danny's bed, which is currently occupied by Danny and Dash. To the right of the bed is a nightstand with a small lamp and a card from the CMC. His laptop and headphones currently are lying on the human's lap. I take all of this in before even a second has passed, giving me time to observe Danny's reaction.

"Holy shit!" He exclaims, a shocked look on his face as he notices the extra human, "Who the hell is that!"

"Hey, I'm Wise." Wise calmly walks over to Danny, "I was driving this bus into a group of zombies, crashed it, and here I am. I'm not gonna hurt anypony, hell, I just wanna get away from the hurt. I'm just glad to be here."

"Wait, zombies?" Danny asks, confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, zombies." He answers, sounding a little surprised, "When did you guys get here?"

"Around October 2011." I answer for Danny, "He came here a week before me. We were the same age back on Earth, but when we got transported, I got sent to a 2020 warring Earth as a soldier and he got sent straight here. If you count alternate dimensions, that makes me fifteen and him fourteen."

"Woah, woah, woah..." He backs up a step with a shocked expression on his face, "The date before I got here was June 2025 and I was born in 2004! That means you two are older than me and younger at the same time."

"God damn, this is getting weird..." I sigh, slightly confused by all of this trans-dimensional stuff, "Are you gonna tell us anything about that zombie bullshit?"

"Yeah, I guess." He sighs, "Okay, where do I begin..."

"Wait!" Twilight suddenly interrupts, sounding worried, "I have something I want to try! It's a new spell that lets us actually see and experience memories. An improvement on the memory transfer spell I developed earlier."

"What do you mean by see and experience?" I ask the mare, who looks quite proud.

"I mean that we'll be what are basically ghosts." The unicorn explains, "We won't be able to feel anything, talk to anypony in the memories, or interact with anything. We'll just be floating around three meters from your past self, watching what happens."

"I get it, sorta like that one A Christmas Carol story." Wise says, nodding his head in understanding, "We'll still be able to talk to each other, right?"

"Yeah, I think." Twilight answers, "So, do you want to do this?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaim, "Let's do this!"

"Ok then, here we go!" The unicorn yells as a large purple ball of energy gathers at the tip of her horn. Once it has gotten to about two feet in diameter, she turns her head to the ground and releases the energy.

I see an extremely bright flash, then the world falls into a dark haze. When I open my eyes once again, I am standing in the middle of a destroyed, dilapidated street. Looking around, I can see Twilight, Danny, who appears to be floating on his back as if he's still in his bed, Wise, and Dash, who is flying very close to Danny. _Goddamn, it worked..._

**Okay, here you guys go! This chapter was pretty late and I apologize, so have mercy! By the way, Wise is the OC of Ancient2Fox. All credit for the OC goes to him. The reason I did his human OC was because he asked a long time ago before anyone else. I am still taking pony OCs, but I might not be able to fit them all in.**


	10. Memories

**Hey everyone, I'm back after al looooooong break (which was due to the massive shitload of homework I was getting). I finally got my laptop (which I have already personalized with an applejack welovefine sticker) and got mah Steam! So if any of you wanna game with me (TF2, Counter Strike 1.6, Counter Strike CZ, TF1), I'm ready! Oh and my laptop has Beats audio! Yeah, cuz beats make all da best headphonez! JKLOL.**

**POV - WISE**

I look around at my surroundings, seeing the other four doing the same. I remember this area well; Glasgow Cross, the heart of one of Scotland's largest cities. I look directly at the Tolbooth Steeple, which I know for a fact is very old. The majesty of a building like this was diluted by the fact that I was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. To my right is the Bank of Scotland, which was probably already looted for all it's worth right after the initial outbreak. _This memory...it was around April, right? Yeah, it was somewhere around April. _ I then take a glance off to my left and notice myself. Well, my memory-self, at least.

I am wearing mostly the same clothes; the same shorts, shirt, and lucky scarf. There were a few thing that I was wearing that were totally different, such as the acoustic guitar, baseball bat, backpack, and shotgun strapped to my back. _Oh man, it's all coming back to me... _That guitar represented a lot. It was my last real form of entertainment, unless you counted zombie killing. Admittedly, playing the damn thing was really risky and dangerous, but it was always well worth it.

This particular guitar was my own before the outbreak happened about a year ago. It was passed down from my dad to me a year before that. I cherished it not only because it was my last form of entertainment, but because it was also my last connection to my family.

I always tried to keep the thing in great shape, wiping it down whenever I had spare time. I'm a bit of an organization freak, so anything that can be organized, will be. For example; my backpack had the contents organized into separate compartments for food, ammo, guitar picks, strings, and other stuff.

"It worked!" I am shocked out of my thoughts as an excited Twilight yells, "Omigosh! Yesyesyesyesyes! Now, where are we, and why does everything look so...detailed?"

"Well, I guess you could say that's just how our world looks." I explain to the mare, "Look, see that's me. This was one of the most beautiful cities in England; Glasgow."

"Glasgow...Hey Danny, didn't you show me a song called that?" Rainbow Dash asks the hovering human, "By that David something guy."

"Yeah, David Guetta." I explain, "He named the song after the city."

"So anyways..." I roll my eyes in annoyance at the interruption. I always hate being interrupted, "The clock tower you're all looking at is over 300 years old. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes in boredom, "I'm not here for some history lesson though. What's going on here? You're the dude with the memories, right?"

"Aye" _My god, she is pretty annoying... _"It's right around April, so the plague has been around for just under a year. My mates have been dead for, let's see...three months, was it? I don't really know, you sorta lose track of time in a post-apocalyptic hellhole."

"Okay then..." Twilight responds, writing down something in her little notebook, looking rather sad as she does so, "So, do you remember this day?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna spoil anything for you four, so let's just watch and learn, shall we?" I say, with a bit of smugness in my voice, "Look down there, see me? Keep your eyes on me, I'm about to pull something crazy."

The group turns from me to past-me. I'll admit, past-me is not in the best conditions; his hair is messy, disheveled, and somewhat blood stained. Who am I kidding, everything there was blood stained.

"You don't look good." Twilight takes notice of my condition.

"Yeah, I usually got to wash myself once every, let's see, month? Yeah, month sounds about right." The group gives me a shocked reaction, with the ponies being more horrified than the humans, "I just washed before I got to Ponyville, though."

"Damn dude, that must've sucked!" The other guy, Danny was it ,start to chuckle a bit as Jaycee makes his exclamation, "Prioritizing is important, however."

I simply nod in response, then motion for them to continue watching me. _Here we go..._

I watch myself sit down on a bench and take out my guitar, ready to play. The ponies look more interested now, as do the humans. I reach into my backpack and take out a single pick, ready to play my song.

Readying my pick, past-me get ready to play. I listen as he strums a few notes, giving his instrument a light tune up. Once that's done, he gets ready to play for real.

He strums the first few notes of 'Dueling Banjos', causing the ponies to show a confused face. Jaycee, however, knows what's going on.

"Dueling Banjos, nice man." He gives me a brofist.

I look back at the scene unfolding. Past-me is still playing the intro (Not like I could actually play the main part anyways), the music echoing across the square. I knew the zombies would come and get me as soon as they heard it, but that's sort of what I wanted. Suddenly, I pick up a growl. Past-me stops playing, making all but Jaycee confused.

"You heard it too?" I ask him, "I thought that I was the only one to hear stuff that quiet."

"Dude, I was a soldier for a whole year." He explains, "My main thing was being a ghost. I was selected for that job simply because I could hear things other humans couldn't. Oh, and Danny..." The other human looks over at Jaycee, confused, "I can hear you and Dash making out every night. Could you please quiet it down? Makes it kinda hard to sleep."

Both Dash and Danny go red with embarrassment at this, causing me and Jaycee to chuckle.

"So wait, *heh*, you're going out with Dash?" I ask the human after laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I sorta am..." His voice trails off into a near-Fluttershy level squeak.

"That's cool, man." I give Danny a wink before returning to observing the events playing out in the memory.

"Anyways, check out what I do here." I point to myself, ready to show these ponies what I'm made of.

All of the sudden, past-me puts away his guitar, slinging it around his back. Taking out his baseball bat, he shines a wicked grin on his face.

"ALRIGHT MOTHAFUCKAS! COME AND GET SOME!" He shouts, causing Twilight to cringe. The others wear excited grins, except Dash, who also seems mildly unnerved.

"Who were you yelling at?" Twilight asks me, causing me to grin confidently, knowing that she'll be horrified at my reality.

"Just wait and see..." I answer simply.

"You humans sure do like being mysterious." She jots this down in her pad, frowning whilst doing so. She then looks up at past-me, still looking rather sad. Suddenly, a deep, blood curdling growl cuts through the uncomfortable silence that has taken foothold. The ponies begin to look slightly nervous, even Rainbow Dash looking rather worried as to what made the sound.

Past-me's eyes suddenly focus on something behind us, his determined glare cutting through the air like a knife through butter. The others seem to notice this too, turning around to see the source of the noise; a zombie. The corpse seems to be that of a young male, but you really can't be too sure. His flesh is rotten and his bone is exposed at places. All and all, it's pretty much what most people would expect from a zombie. Even the speed of movement is set at the stereotypical slow limp, making numbers the only strength these zombies have.

The others catch sight of the monster and react in different ways. Twilight's eyes literally pop a good inch out of their sockets and she screams in horror at the sight of such a disturbing creature. After her scream, she seems to regain some of her composure, or at least enough of it to start taking notes on what's happening.

Rainbow's eyes pop out in a similar fashion to Twilight's, but she utters no scream. I hear her utter a phrase, her eyes locked on the beast, "I could take it." I chuckle a bit at her response, amused at her competitive demeanor. Danny seems amused by this as well, as he reaches over and pulls her in to tousle her mane. The cyan pegasus seems embarrassed at this, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

The humans have pretty similar reactions. They both seem a tad shocked at first, but calm down quickly and start to show signs of anticipation on their faces. _They want to see me beat the bloody hell out of the zombie. Then again, who wouldn't?_

Suddenly, more groans travel through the street, making past-me put on a smirk. Soon, about a dozen more zombies are visible, approaching past-me from all directions. _This should be cool..._

"Woah! There's so many of them!" Twilight examines, "How did you get away?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly 'getting away'." I grin whilst explaining this to the mare, "Get ready to take some notes."

Just as I say this, past-me begins to move towards the nearest zombie, baseball bat brandished and ready to attack. Wasting no time, he swings his improvised weapon at the creature and makes contact. The effect is noticeable, but not lethal. The walking corpse is slammed into the ground, making a foul grunt upon impact. Past-me sneers at the monster and raises his bat once again, ready to end its pitiful existence.

When the bat is brought down upon the beast, Twilight nearly faints from the violence. Blood and brain matter fly everywhere as past-me repeatedly slams his bat into the zombie's head. Fragments of its skull scatter about as the monster is brutally bludgeoned to his second death. Rainbow Dash looks on in disbelief, seemingly in a state of shocked disbelief at the scene in front of her. Danny and Jay react as I expected they would; pointing at the scene with surprised grins.

Once the zombie has been sufficiently pummeled, past-me turns to his right and runs to the next zombie. upon reaching the creature, he swings his bat again, this time so hard that the head of the beast flies right off in a bloody fanfare.

"HOME-FUCKING-RUN!" Past-me shouts out, shocking Dash out of her trance. I look at past-me as he puts the bat on his back, reaching for the shotgun. _Fuck yes... _He loads a few rounds from his pocket quickly, then pumps it rapidly. After he is ready, he points it at the nearest zombie and pulls the trigger, causing the weapon to unleash its payload of death upon the creature. The intense noise of the gun rings my ears, though at the time I remember no such side effect. _Perhaps it was the adrenaline... _Once I open my eyes from the shock of the noise, I see the half destroyed corpse of the zombie lying on the floor. The ponies all seem to be in a state of shock, more or less, with their mouths gaping at the scene unfolding before them.

They watch for another ten minutes as past-me kills, crushes, and annihilates undead fools. Never once do they open their mouths to speak. Suddenly, the vision/memory seems to begin to fade as everything surrounding me besides the others fades into darkness. _What the...?_

Without warning, the surrounding of Danny's hospital room reappear around me. I look over to see a very tired-looking Twilight, panting in exhaustion. After a few seconds, she looks up at me, her eyes full of fear.

"W-Why?" The inquisitive mare asks timidly, "So brutal..."

"That's what life was like after the outbreak." I explain to her, worried that she would not trust me, "I had to do that to survive. Day in and day out, that's all that I did."

"But you were so brutal..." She seems to be backing away from me by now, apparently in fear of what she saw in the memory.

"Let me guess, you're afraid that I'm gonna kill you or hurt you or whatever?" I assume, causing the mare to stare at me with a blank expression, "I was afraid of this, dammit. I'm not going to hurt any of you, ever. I wished every day that I could escape...escape everything. Now that I'm here, I'm gonna leave all of that behind, I promise."

"How do we know that we can trust you?"Rainbow Dash asks me in a suspicious tone. _Damn, I almost forgot about her for a second there_, "We only just met you around an hour ago. Are you a spy, huh? I can already see you sneaking around at night and stealing our stuff!"

"What? No!" I quickly respond to her accusations with a shocked voice, "I would never do anything like that! I'm not a thief...I'm not a bloody monster..."

"Dash, lay off the guy, okay?" Danny says, sounding irritated at Dash's behavior, "He's obviously been to hell and back just to survive, the last thing he needs is you ragging on him and making things hard for him here. Humans are built to survive anything and everything, and that's just what Wise here did. He survived, end of story."

Dash looks at Danny with a hurt face for a second before reverting back to her usual face, although she now wears a slightly more apologetic, weaker smile.

"Maybe Danny's right, you do seem okay, I guess." She extends one hoof and I go to reach for it, but she quickly pulls it back, a serious look on her face, "But I've still got my eye on you.", She holds the face for a few more seconds, then begins to crack up laughing, "Just kidding! I'm just looking out for my friends, what are ya gonna do?" The joking mare then holds her hoof out a second time.

"I understand, and thanks for trusting me, it really means a lot." I smile a I give her hoof a shake, "Maybe you could convince your friend over there, now that you really believe me."

"I don't think she'll need to..." I hear a voice come from behind me that I instantly recognize as Twilight, "You were pretty nice to me earlier, and you did have a pretty good reason to be doing what you did. I trust you, as long as you Pinkie promise not to hurt me or anypony else..."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" I go through the usual motions that any good brony would know by heart, "I promise to never to anything bad to anypony here."

Twilight looks at me, smiling in a gentle way. The unicorn starts towards me and, out of nowhere, graces me with a hug.

"I'm glad you're out of there..." She says while hugging me, "Nopony deserves that..."

I say nothing, but I return the hug, embracing the adorable mare before me. I feel her warmth take me over as I close my eyes, feeling peaceful for the first time in many months. I begin to gently pet her mane, which causes her body to relax even more. After a few more minutes, I let go of her and step away from the embrace.

"So, you got a place to sleep?" Danny asks me, shocking me out of the silence, "It's the middle of winter and you aren't exactly, um, dressed for the occasion."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, heh." I chuckle little bit, nervous now that I realize my predicament, "I'll think of something, I'm sure I will. If I can handle zombies and shit, I'm sure that I can handle anything that this place can throw at me. What time is it, anyways?"

"Um, half past 9." Jaycee quickly answers, "Woah, what the fuck! We were only in there for, like, twenty minutes max."

"Oh, that's another thing about this spell." Twilight chimes in, "The amount of time that passes in the real world is much greater than what we feel. I'm still working on getting that little bug out."

"Well, I think that it's an awesome spell!" I announce, "I could show you all kinds of things about what I lived through. I'd also like to see what the world was like in 2011, It's been awhile since then."

"Yeah, I guess that would be pretty cool." Jaycee announces before stifling a yawn, "Damn, I'm tired. I guess that memory took a toll, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." Danny says, nodding in agreement, "Maybe we should call it a night."

"Yeah, I guess." Jaycee says, starting towards the door, "See you all later."

"See you later mate, cheers!" I wave to my newfound friend as he departs the room, making the place feel empty somehow, "So, what am I gonna do? You guys are actually right, it was bloody cold out there. I really don't wanna spend tonight freezing outside."

"Well...I've got a guest room." Twilight tells me, making me blush a tad, "You could stay over at my place for awhile, I guess..."

"I'd like that, thanks Twilight." I flash her a smile, "You're a great friend, I hope I don't lose you like my others..."

"I'm not going anywhere, promise." She stares into my eyes for a second, making me light up on the inside, "Come on, let's head back to my place and give these two time to rest." The purple unicorn then begins to walk towards the door after waving to the rest.

"Okay then, see ya!" I wave to the bedridden human and the chromatic-maned pegasus before following Twilight out the door. _I hope this ends well...not like before..._

**PLZ Review and remember to send me your steam name. Mine's Dash3r. Have fun out there! Random Quote: 'NO SCOOTALOO EPISODE! WHAAAATTT! MADNESS!' – 85% of brony community, including me. **


	11. Mistakes

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I was supposed to go into my surgery thursday, but complications arose regarding the antibiotic they put me on. Long story short, I'm not going into surgery for another few weeks.**

POV - Wise

I close the door to Twilight's home, still amazed that I am actually in Equestria. Looking around the room I am in, memories flood back from when I watched the show. _This is crazy, I love it! _Books are strewn about everywhere, sometimes forming in large piles. _Oh shit, what about Spike? How will he react?_

"Hey, I'm going to make sandwiches, do you want some?", Twilight suddenly snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Um, sure?" I answer a little uneasily, "Oh, and what about Spike? How will he react to me? Won't he freak out?"

"I don't think so, he was alright with Danny when he came here." Twilight turns away from me and begins to walk into the kitchen. A minute of two passes and I find myself a little bored.

"SPIIIIIIKEEEEE!" I hear Twilight yell from the kitchen.

"Everything alright in there?" I call out, not entirely sure as to what's going on.

"One second, Wise!" Twilight responds.

I sit there for a minute and decide to pick up the newspaper sitting on the ground in front of me. Once I have it in my hands, I look at the cover story. What I see shocks me; a picture of Danny behind a DJ booth with his laptop plugged in, presumably playing for a crowd. I read the title; DJ Texic To Launch Weekly Radio Show On EDM Ponyville Station. _Damn, didn't know he was a DJ, I'll have to check out some of his stuff..._ I continue reading the article. Apparently, he and Vinyl Scratch are doing a collab soon and he's looking for talented DJs to sign to Pon3 records. _Damn, dude must be living the LIFE! Wait a minute, he's in Equestria, of course he's living the life!_

I chuckle a tad before setting down the paper, only to reveal a small purple and green dragon looking right at me! _How long has he been there? _

"Hey there, you must be Spike, right?" I ask the small reptile.

"Yeah, Twilight just told me about you." The reptile says, "You're Wise right? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, little guy." I extend my hand, "I can tell we're gonna be great friends."

"That'd be cool, so what are you reading there? Ponyville Free Press?" The baby dragon asks, prompting me to check on this detail. I read the name of the paper, which confirms Spike's guess.

"Yeah, just reading the cover story." I look down at the paper, then back up at Spike, "I didn't know Danny was a DJ, is he any good?"

"Yeah, he's pretty good." Spike then looks unamused for a brief second, "He played at a Wonderbolts show once, I hear he did good. He plays some stuff from Earth and some originals, it's usually pretty awesome."

"Could you show me something he did?" I ask, curious as to what he does.

"Yeah, Twi's got a record player over here." He walks over to a corner of the room and brings out a small, semi-portable vinyl record player, "It's not really top of the line, but it's not too bad." He then walks over to a bookshelf and, after browsing for a few seconds, pulls out what appears to be a vinyl record case, "This is his newest single, Night and Day."

He pulls the record out of the case and puts it on the player. While listening to the song, I can't help but think of summer and partying. I bob my head throughout the track and begin to feel energized. Before long, the song ends and I'm left staring at none other than Twilight, who seems to be holding a tray of sandwiches.

"I like that song!" Twilight says after setting down the tray on a nearby table. She smiles at me cutely as I press pause on player.

"I do too, he's pretty good." I smile at the mare, "Say, you got a piano here?"

"A piano, why do you ask?" She looks at me, confused at the sudden question.

"I play piano as well as guitar." I grin a little, "My parents were the musical sort, so they made me practice daily on the thing. I got pretty good at it over time, better than the guitar."

"Oh, in that case..." She begins to walk over into a different room off of the main library, "Yes, we do have a piano here. I don't play it, it was here when I came to Ponyville. You're free to play it, if you want."

I follow her into the room, which is rather small and seems to actually be built around the piano. _I guess the last pony here really liked that thing. _The piano itself, which is a grand piano, seems to of very high quality. The brand reads Mareson and Hamlin. _Wow, ponyified piano brands, nice._

I open the piano's lid and put the mechanism up up to hold the lid up. I sit down in the seat, which is unusually soft, almost like a marshmallow seat. After getting comfortable in the seat, I proceed to play a few notes on the keyboard, just to hear what it sounds like. I am amazed at what I hear; the clarity is beautiful, far above anything I've played on before. _Oh man, I can't wait to use this! _

"Here we go." I say, readying my fingers for the first time playing piano in a long time, "I might be a little rusty, so bear with me."

Without further delay, I then begin my song; To Zanarkand from the FFX soundtrack. The haunting opening melody sounds beautiful on this piano, being even more sad than usual. I hold back a few tears as I think of my friends that lost their lives. I think of my world, which turned into a nightmare before my very eyes. This song brings out more emotions than any other OST, without a doubt being one of the saddest songs ever.

I continue to think of my past, of all that's been taken. Even though I was much more lucky than those who got turned into zombies, I still lost everything I ever knew. Now I have a chance to reclaim that lost time, though. I can be happy in Equestria with the ponies, away from Earth and all its evil. The greed, the violence, the hatred, it would've all continued until I died. It's just how humanity works, the nature of the beast. I'm glad to have escaped into somewhere that values kindness over power.

I finish my song as I play the last note, letting a single tear fall onto my lap in the process. I just sit there for a second before being interrupted, feeling something rubbing against my leg. I look down to see a sad-looking Twilight cuddling up to me.

"Why are you crying?" She asks, looking up at me, "Do you not like it here?" I look at her for a second, amazed that she actually asked this. I smile gently at her as I get down to her eye level. Once our eyes are on the same level,I look at her with a stupefied frown.

"No, I love it here." I ask questioningly. A tad angry, too, "What, you think I want to go back to that?" I gesture towards nothing in particular, hoping she knows what I'm talking about, "Why would you even ask such a stupid question? Are you stupid?"

"I didn't think...I don't..." The purple unicorn's eyes begin to water, "I'm sorry..." She then turns and runs out the door, clearly upset at what I said.

"Real smooth, Wise." I say sarcastically to myself after I realize what I said, "Reeeal smooth..."

I dismount the seat and then promptly run out the door. I see a flash of purple bolt out the entrance to the house. _Dammit! It's fucking cold out there, but she's worth it. _I quickly sort my thoughts out and bolt out the door. Once outside, I am once again greeted by an intense blast of cold. My body begins to freeze a little on the inside, but I know that I'm out here to find Twilight, so it should be worth it.

Looking around, I see a faint purple dot galloping to the east. _Dammit! I forgot how much faster horses are than humans! _I begin to run, although I am quite slow in comparison to the mare I am pursuing. In addition to that, the snow is making it even harder to run in.

I eventually reach the gate of Ponyville, still pursuing the mare. By now I am freezing and quite tired. If I look closely, I can still see the purple dot moving further and further away from me. _Oh well..._ Continuing with my chase, I begin to pick up my pace, pushing myself to the very limits of what my stamina can endure. At this speed I am going nearly as fast as Twilight, who actually appears to be moving off the main road. _What's she doing?_

I continue to follow her for a few more minutes, now getting so close that I could easily attract her attention if I coughed. Eventually, she reaches a point, then stops in her tracks under a large tree. I watch as the unicorn sits on her haunches under the tree, a trickle of tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She begins to sob a little, making my stomach ache, not pang, with guilt. At this point I stop watching and begin to walk towards the mare.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her as I approach from behind, causing the bookworm to jump in shock, "I'm sorry about what I said, I shouldn't have put it so harshly."

"That really hurt, but I shouldn't have just ran." The purple mare admits, her eyes red from crying, "I'm really sorry you had to follow me all the way out here, now you probably hate me for making you walk in the cold so far."

"What? Why would I hate you?" My brain is having trouble processing what i'm hearing, "If I really hated you I wouldn't have followed you two miles in the freezing cold, covered only by an admittedly thick t shirt? No, what I feel for you is quite the opposite of hate. I'm the arse for screwing up back there and hurting you. I've been alone for too long I forgot how to act around other peo- excuse me, ponies. I'm not here to forgive you, I'm asking you to forgive me." The unicorn blushes slightly, then proceeds to hoof the ground awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well, I forgive you...but can I tell you a secret?" She asks me, looking rather shy, "I need you to come closer." I lean in a fair bit, not even questioning as to why we need to whisper secrets in the middle of fucking nowhere. "Closer..." She seems to be hanging on the edge of her seat, so I comply and get inside of what would usually be considered your personal space.

At this moment, the purple mare leans in and instead of whispering something into my ear, she kisses me on the cheek. I step back after she pulls away from the brief peck, shocked by the move. Feeling my cheeks lighting up, I attempt to cover the blush with my right hand. Twilight, however, make no attempts to cover up how upset she is when she notices my reaction.

The purple mare just stares at me, occasionally sniffling. I can tell that tears are about to break through, and more sadness is the last thing that I want at this point. Trying to keep the tears at bay, I do the only rational thing that I can think of; I kiss her back. A quick kiss on the lips is all I need. Once I break the kiss, I look at her to gauge her reaction.

She looks just as stunned as I probably did, but I know that she likes me. The mare stares at me for a few more seconds, then suddenly hugs me tight around the my chest.

"Thanks...I thought that you...that you didn't like me like that..." I see her face turn into a happy smile, a few tears tracing their way down her face.

"I've gotta ask you one thing; why me?" I question her, confused over her affection, "For one, I'm a human, and for two, you only just met me a few hours ago. This all just seems way too fast for me."

"Well, I'm gonna call it love at first sight." The mare blushes as the hugs continues, "I liked everything about you. Your social awkwardness kinda reminds me of myself when I was first making friends in Ponyville. I remember how you hurt me, but it wasn't your fault. I like you a lot, Wise."

"Heh, and I like you too, Twilight." I proceed to hug her back for about another minute. We just embrace each other under the tree until the cold really starts to get to me.

"Hey, it's pretty damn cold out here, you mind if we head back?" I ask the now relaxed mare in my arms.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty cold, isn't it?" Twilight leaves my embrace and starts off for home with me following close behind, "Come on, I'll make us some hot chocolate."

_You've done a good thing Wise, you've done a good thing. _

**I also got my laptop around a month ago but forgot to tell you, or did I? Anyways, please let me know what you thought of the chapter and feel free to add me on Skype so we can discuss brony things. I'm locoattack1 on that site.**


	12. Break

**Another GORE chapter. If you don't like reading about blood and death, this chapter isn't for you.**

POV - Jaycee

Opening my eyes, I find myself in a room very unfamiliar to me. _Where am I? _I get up off the ground and take a look around, only to find that the room has no doors, only a large window; like what you would expect to see in one of those cop interrogation scenes. _Wait, am I being interrogated? What the hell?_

After regaining my composure, I begin to search the room for clues. Unfortunately for me, there are no air ducts or vents to crawl out, nor are there any blunt objects for me to smash the window with. The room, about the size of your average living room, is all covered in white tile, a few lights on the ceiling. _Dammit! _

With no other options in sight, I begin to peer through the window. What I see confuses me; an average living room, or at least by Equestrian standards. The room seems completely normal and I can even make out a door to the outside world on the wall opposite to me.

"HEY! ANYPONY THERE!" I shout at the top of my lungs whilst banging my fists upon the glass in an effort to gain someone's attention, "Somepony! Anypony! Help me!"

"Hello?" I hear a voice coming from somewhere else in the house, "Is somepony there?"

"It's Jaycee! Please help!" I bang the glass some more, glad that someone has replied to my calls.

"Jaycee? What are you doing h-" I see a grey pegasus turn a corner, halting just as she catches sight of me, "What is that? I didn't have a room there! What's going on?"

"Derpy!" I exclaim, "Help me out here! I've got no idea what happened, but I can't get out! There's no door or anything!"

"How did you get here?" The confused pegasus asks, her lazy eye drooping down.

"I don't know, I just went to sleep and here I am." I explain in a worried tone, "Could you please try to break the glass or something?"

"I'll try..." She answers, clearly uncertain of her own abilities, "Stand back." I back away from the window as Derpy gets into position, rearing up her hind legs.

*BAM* She hits the glass dead on, but i don't see any apparent damage. *BAM* The second hit doesn't really do much more than the first, with no visible changes. _Dammit! I don't wanna die in here! Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!_

She turns to me to survey any damage she had done, but I see something behind her; a large, 8-foot-tall, dark, creepy humanoid form, blades extending where there should be hands. A black robe covers its body, a large hood covering its face. _Oh shit..._

"DERPY! WATCH OUT!" I scream in an attempt to warm the mare of the creature behind her.

The mailmare quickly attempts to turn around, but the creature is too fast. I watch as one of its hands turns into a club, which it then uses to hit Derpy with. The injured mare flies through the air and lands about ten feet away, bouncing a few times on the ground.

"Freak..." I hear the creature mutter over the sniveling body of Derpy. _That...That BASTARD!_

"HEY FUCKFACE!" I yell angrily from inside the room, "You wanna pick on someone your own size! Come get some motherfucker!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I hear him mutter in a gravely voice.

"And why not?"

"I could gut you like a fish before you even know it." He slowly explains. _Damn, his voice is so badass, even if he is evil._

"And?"

"Then I'd feed your innards to her." He points a finger at the now-crying pegasus. Upon hearing this, both our eyes go wide with fear. _Dammit, maybe I should just shut up for now...for her sake._

"Shut up, freak." The creature softly says to the pegasus, who continues crying regardless.

"I said SHUT UP!" He yells, smacking her face with great force.

"Please stop..." I quietly request, tears flowing down my face as I witness him abuse Derpy, "Who are you?"

"Bane; god of hate, pain, and nightmares." He explains calmly, "I know the Princesses sent you here to stop me, but I'm gonna break you. You love this mare, right?"

"Yes..." I quietly answer, tears running down my cheeks as I see Derpy crying underneath the in pain, "Please stop hurting her, I'll do anything...please."

"Well, now that I know you love her, I'll hurt her even more." He explains, causing my face to drain of color, "Now where shall I start...perhaps with these annoying eyes."

I gasp as thoughts run through my imagination, vividly showing what he means. _No...no..._

I watch Bane as his right hand transforms into a long, fine needle. Derpy begins to panic even more than ever, tears running down her face as she wildly struggles to get away. Her wings flap wildly, but to no avail, as Bane uses his other hand to grab one of her wings. The mare screams in panic as the dark god lifts her off the ground and up to his eye there, I watch as his eyes suddenly light up like embers beneath his hood. He moves the mare closer to his head and whispers a phrase seeded with hate and pain.

"Cry some more."

He then suddenly tightens his grip on the grey mailmare's wing, causing the bones to crack and snap under his powerful grip. I see Derpy open her mouth, but no words come out. She simply whimpers weakly in immense pain before he releases her from his grip. I feel my body go numb, a rush of emotions surfacing at the same time. Rage, however, wins out as I feel my brain overload with hatred.

"You broke her wing...you sick, twisted bastard." I mutter just loudly enough or Bane to hear me, "Why are you doing this, you freak?"

"I will break you by destroying all you care about, simple." He answers, seemingly unfazed by the act he just committed.

I look at his feet to see a sobbing Derpy, broken wing hanging limply at her side. A small pool of tears has collected where she lay, though it continues to grow larger by the second. All this pain is because of me...all of it. I fall to my knees, though anger still courses through my veins just as blood did moments before.

"Now let's take care of that eye." Bane says to the mare, who eyes widen in fear at the very idea. She attempts to escape by rapidly scooting away from him, but it only causes her to become trapped in a corner on the opposite side of the room.

Bane's back is facing me as he crouches over Derpy, his left arm transforming into a mass of tentacles. The tentacles begin to bind Derpy, constricting her movement and locking her mouth shut. I watch in horror as one of her eyes is held open by the tentacles, tears leaking through it. The needle nears its target, Derpy becoming more and more frantic by the second. _Oh god no..._

The needle slowly sinks into the eyeball, causing the mare's cries to nearly double in volume. It continues to sink for about five more seconds, then it pauses. After plunging the needle into her eyeball, he just sits there, staring into her only good eye as I watch in absolute disgust, shock, and pain. After a few seconds of this, he finally pulls the needle out, albeit slowly.

"One more left..." He whispers into her ear, his voice conveying no emotion whatsoever. Derpy's other eye is bloodshot with tears at this point, but she somehow manages to cry even more at the mention of this.

"No." I simply state from inside my room, picking myself off the floor. I feel the rage burning within me and I plan to unleash it all upon that monster.

"What? What do you think you're going to do?" The dark god chuckles a dark laugh, "There's no way that you can break that glass."

"Watch me, muthafucka." I say in a very sure tone before I back up a few steps. In a bold move, I go running at the glass, my whole mind set on getting through.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream loudly as I smash through the glass, bits of the stuff embedding into my skin in the process. _Shit that hurts! _

"Damn, you actually made it through." Bane examines, a slightly more surprised tone to his voice, "I guess I underestimated your power a tad. No matter, I'm still a god and you are a mere mortal."

"You called her a freak..." I begin speaking softly, anger still seething through every pore of my body, "You smacked her to the ground, you broke her wing, you poked her eye out, and you still think that you stand a chance?"

"Why would I not win against you in a fight?" He asks, tentacles unwrapping themselves from Derpy's form as his left arm turns into a large blade.

"Because I will not lose." I state simply, putting my fists up in an offensive pose, "And I'm not just gonna 'beat' you, I'm gonna slaughter you. After what you did to Derpy, you get NO FUCKING MERCY!"

Suddenly, my right hand begins to glow and I feel even more powerful than before. It's like every single piece of anger I unleash makes me more and more powerful. This particular power, however, is unfamiliar to me. _Could it be magic? Can I summon things into my hand? Let me try this out._

_Come on, generic two handed JRPG sword, generic two handed JRPG sword, generic two handed JRPG sword..._

I feel a sudden weight in my hands as an exceptionally long hilt forms in my right hand. I grip in both hands as it continues to generate in front of me. The sword looks similar to the Buster Blade from Monster Hunter, intimidating as ever. Surprisingly, it doesn't weigh as much as I'd expected it to when I played the games. I'd guesstimate the weight is around 40 to 50 pounds (18 to 22 kilograms). It's still heavy as fuck, but it's not impossible to handle.

Once I'm done staring at my new weapon, I point it threateningly at Bane. The lord looks surprised, but doesn't flinch.

"Nice trick you've got there, but it's still nothing compared to mine." He looks around before snapping his fingers. The snapping echoes and the whole building begins to shake and rumble. _What the hell is going on? _

The walls start to fall down, almost like set props. What they reveal is far from what I expect. The house seems to be in the middle of a large, dilipated warehouse, complete with hanging meat hooks and rusty chains. The whole place reeks of blood and death, nothing less than what I'd expect from a god of pain.

"Now we have a bit more room to fight, but first..." Bane begins, trailing off before he snaps his fingers once more. At once, a cage drops down from the ceiling, locking Derpy inside to watch us.

I flare up in anger once again as I see Derpy clutching her eye with her hoof, pained moans escaping her. _He did this to her, are you gonna let him get away with that?_

_No. _

_Then kill him, slay the god. _

I lock eyes with Bane, stepping away from the cage as to not accidentally hurt the mare with anything once we start the fight. I grip my sword tighter than ever, anger pulsating off of my body. I ready my stance, preparing to charge.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I charge the god, sword ready to swing. I get within ten feet of him, then the unthinkable happens.

Dark spikes erupt from beneath my feet, stabbing into my body and exiting the other side. I open my mouth in pain, but I cannot form words. I feel blood exiting my body at a extremely fast rate, my vision and thoughts beginning to cloud up.

Bane says nothing, but walks back over to Derpy, his hand now turned back into a needle. _No...I couldn't...save..._

The world turns into black as I die a losers death, hating my own weakness more than anything.

I bolt upright in my bed, sweat sticking to my skin. I look around and flip the light switch, still in a state of panic. Looking down at my hands, I can confirm that I am still alive, but that dream was so real. _It was too real...maybe Twilight will help me out here. _

Still uncomfortable, I decide that going back to bed is my best option. Turning the light out, I cover myself back up with the blankets. _Please no more of those dreams..._

_I'll have to give Derpy a huge hug tomorrow..._

**I feel kinda bad about writing that bit about Derpy's eye, but who wouldn't?**


End file.
